Luz nos Olhos
by Pony Ponei
Summary: Os olhos, a primeira coisa que Remus reparou na garota, um azul vivo, às vezes eles pareciam distante, frios como se a vivacidade que os faziam brilhar morresse e com um breve piscar os olhos voltavam a viver toda a distancia desaparecia..."
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01

Uma manhã escura e cinzenta surgia na janela de um dormitório em alguma torre de Hogwarts onde seus ocupantes dormiam calmamente sem saber o que ocorria no mundo fora da escola enquanto dormiam. Eram apenas cinco garotos, todos estavam no quinto ano. Infelizmente o ronco de um dos meninos impedia que uma coruja cinza que batia o bico na janela desesperadamente fosse escutada. Finalmente depois de incansável meia hora a coruja conseguiu acordar um dos garotos que abriu a janela.

- Charles, acorde é uma carta para você, parece ser urgente. Acorde.

- Remus, só mais cinco minutinhos depois iremos estudar.

- Charles, acorda é uma carta para você e está escrita em francês deve ser da sua irmã – disse Remus tinha a certeza de que usara as palavras mágicas "sua irmã" e que Charles não dormiria mais até ler a carta.

- Ah ta, muito obrigado Remus, desculpe não ter acordado antes – falou Charles distraidamente enquanto abria a carta e acrescentou – Não é da Lô. È do meu primo...

_Charles_

_Infelizmente estou escrevendo não para dar-lhe notícias agradáveis._

_Ontem à noite Lô, Alfred e nossos avós sofreram um acidente de carro e, mil desculpas por não estar ai para te contar isso, mas nossos avós faleceram. Alfred conseguiu tirar Lô das ferragens antes do carro explodir, mas ela está bastante ferida._

_Seu pai já deve estar chegando a Hogwarts para te trazer para França para o velório._

_Mais uma vez mil desculpas por não te contar pessoalmente _

_ Jerome_

Charles segurou o grito após ler a carta. A caligrafia do primo fina e firme pouco deixava transparecer a gravidade da notícia, seus avós estavam mortos. Ainda se lembrava da última visita à França no natal, e da discussão que seu pai tivera com seus avós pelo fato de serem bruxos e se comportarem como trouxas. Pra que somente usar carro se sabia aparatar? Naquela ocasião Charles achou que seu pai exagerava, que não havia problema em andarem de carro, era tão prático e sua irmã nem aparatava ainda, assim ficava mais fácil para todos. Agora se arrependia de ter tomado partido dos avós.

- Algum problema? – disse Remus, ainda se encontrava sentado na cama olha para o colega – Seu rosto está estranho, ficou sério derrepente.

- Meus avós... Acidente... Lô... Hospital... – dizendo palavras soltas Charles respondeu o colega o que fez Remus somente entender que algo grave tinha ocorrido – Desculpe Remus. Aconteceu um acidente, meus avós morreram e minha irmã e Alfred apesar de machucados estão vivos.

A porta do dormitório abriu mostrando a diretora da casa da Grifinória de roupão e muito séria

- Tambler arrume suas malas e me acompanhe o mais rápido possível.

:) :) :)

Um pouco mais tarde, os outros quatro garotos do mesmo dormitório, voltavam para casa depois de um cansativo ano letivo para as férias de verão. Não tiveram mais nenhuma notícia do colega depois da saída dele no meio da noite no quarto e tão pouco os jornais comentavam o ocorrido.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Aluado? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos despenteados, olhos castanhos esverdeados que ficavam escondidos atrás de grossas lentes de um óculos.

Estava muito interessado com o que ocorreu com seu colega de quarto na última noite em Hogwarts, apesar de não serem melhores amigos Charles Tambler e James Potter tinham alguma proximidade e até uma amizade antiga. Conhecia a família Tambler quase toda, já passara diversas vezes temporadas na casa deles quando seus pais tinham que viajar a trabalho. Atualmente os dois conversavam mais quando o assunto era quadribol, James era o apanhador e Charles era o goleiro do time da Grifinória.

- Não Pontas, já te contei tudo que aconteceu, no mínimo 15 vezes – disse um Remus de aparência cansada, e achando o livro de transfiguração mais interessante que o amigo – Se tiver paciência dentro de algumas horas vai estar na estação com seus pais e eles provavelmente saberão mais do que eu.

- Algum problema Pontas? – disse um belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros que caiam displicentemente sobre os olhos e que ele fazia questão de retirá-los da forma mais charmosa que conseguia.

James e Sirius Black eram considerados a amizade mais inusitada de toda Hogwarts, porém eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, muitos os confundiam como irmãos algo que os divertiam profundamente. Sirius vinha de uma família de bruxos tradicional que se orgulhavam de serem sangue puro.

- Charles me fez jurar que não contaria pra vocês eu disse que não teria importância, mas ele me pediu – James dizia cada palavra sem olhar os amigos ficou um pouco em silencio antes de continuar – Os avós de Charles eu os conheci, quando fui a França ano passado, era na casa deles que fiquei hospedado. Eles eram excêntricos, mas não muito, não sei história direito só sei que eles largaram a vida de bruxo e viviam como trouxas. Brigte dava aulas em uma escola trouxa, uma noite desci para pegar um copo com água e ela me levou ao escritório para ver as varinhas dos dois escondida em uma gaveta com chave.

- E qual é o problema com avós que se comportem como trouxas? – perguntou Sirius displicente – Preferiria varinhas nas gavetas a cabeças de elfos no corredor na minha casa.

A cabine que ocupavam explodiu em risadas, o quarto ocupante da cabine, Petter, que dormia profundamente apenas se mexeu sem acordar.

- Rabicho está morto – riu James – De qualquer forma Charles disse algo de ter medo que algum lacaio de Voldemort pegar os avós dele algo assim. Não sei que risco vocês apresentariam.

O resto da viagem pouco falaram sobre a morte dos avós de Charles. Estavam muito ocupados programando as férias de verão. Sirius queria conseguir sair da casa dos pais na primeira semana e James prometia asilo político mesmo que se não estivesse em casa, era só mandar um coruja. Remus tinha que ajudar na lojinha dos pais e estudar um pouco. Já Petter resmungou algo sobre viajar com os pais logo na primeira semana.

:) :) :)

- Mãe, essa veste não!

- James o senhor vai usá-la sim e acabe com esse choro, você vai usar essas vestes sim. O senhor Black também, os dois vão ao velório na França, não há a mínima chance de largar vocês dois sozinhos na minha casa.

Dois rapazes emburrados subiram as escadas da casa dos Potters resmungando, já tinham a festa planejada, e nem iam quebrar a casa era só uma festinha.

- E sem resmungos! Quero as malas dos dois aqui em baixo em meia hora, por que já vamos sair! – Gritou à senhora Potter irritada – Não sei como James ficou assim.

Meia hora mais tarde a família Potter e Sirius Black estavam diante da lareira prontos para usarem pó de flu para irem à lareira da casas dos Tombler na França. A viagem como sempre foi um pouco desagradável, rodopiar até parar de cara no chão em algum lugar. A casa aonde chegaram era ampla e bem clara o piso era a de uma madeira quase branca, mas não havia ninguém na sala para recebê-los e não escutavam nem um barulho

- Será que chegamos tão atrasados assim? – resmungou a senhora Potter – Não ser...

- Alfred!! ALFRED! – gritou uma voz pelas escadas – Isso não tem graça Alfred, nem um pouco, devolva minha roupa e meu sapato!

Uma bela garota de cabelos pretos e curtos descia as escadas trajando apenas um roupão de senda na altura dos joelhos, não tinha reparado nos recém chegados até descer o ultimo degrau da escada, quando os viu parados diante da lareira os encarou algum tempo antes de falar.

- Vocês devem ser os Potter? – disse um pouco sem jeito - Desculpe não ter ninguém para recebê-los, mas essa casa hoje está uma bagunça como podem ver. Perdão sentem-se, vou achar alguém para mostrar seus quartos.

Havia algo naquela garota que aparentava ser forçado, como se aquela calma aparente não seria a real atitude dela, cada palavra estranhamente ensaiada, cada gesto medido, como um robô.

- Desculpe - disse o senhor Potter – mas você é a Elizabeth?

- Sim, Elizabeth Tambler – ela olhou para o lado deixando a luz bater na face direita do rosto dela mostrando uma seqüência de machucados que provavelmente eram do acidente de carro – Desculpem, mas preciso me vestir, gostaria muito de conversar com vocês só que com alguma roupa. Sinto muito, em cinco minutos eu retorno.

Sem ao menos esperar alguma reação deles Elizabeth subiu as escadas correndo não olhando para trás. Tinha uma aparência tão delicada, muito magra, pálida e baixa, os olhos eram de um azul tão intenso, pareciam ser a única coisa nela que tinha alguma vida, os arranhões e cortes do acidente não estavam apenas no rosto dela, mas também no braço e perna direita, a mão estava coberta de cortes como se vários pedaços de vidros tivessem a perfurado.

- A última vez que vi Elizabeth ela devia ter meses – comentou Ben Potter – Ela está igual à mãe só faltou os cabelos loiros.

- Essa é a famosa irmã do Charles? – perguntou James – A famosa Lô?

- É querido, é a famosa Lô. – respondeu a senhora Potter gentilmente – Ela cresceu muito e como lembra a mãe.

- Mas como ela pode ser tão bonita sendo irmã do Charles? – questionou Sirius ao amigo – Agora sei por que ele a escondeu durante anos.

Novamente passos foram escutados na escada fazendo todos calarem, Elizabeth descia, agora trajando com um vestido preto liso um pouco mais alto que os joelhos junto de um bolero também liso de linha, preso com um belo broche de prata e um sapato de bico redondo sem salto. Como que em tão pouco tempo ela havia se vestido tão bem? Não se sabia, mas parecia pronta para se sentar com os Potters e conversar até alguém aparecer e substituí-la como se seus avós não estivessem mortos em seus caixões, cada um, no jardim.

- Perdão pelos meus trajes anteriores, achei que chegariam mais tarde – disse sentando numa poltrona um pouco distante de onde os outros estavam e encarando cada um continuou – Você – disse olhando para Sirius – você é Sirius Black? Meu irmão fala muito de vocês com um nome... é ... Os Marotos, não é? - vendo-o confirmar com a cabeça seguiu – Como não quis ir para Hogwarts, Charles decidiu me contar tudo o que acontecia e como seria meus colegas se tivesse ido para lá. Estudo em Beauxbatons. Ou estudava, meu pai já conseguiu minha transferência para Hogwarts.

- Por que não quis ir para Hogwarts?

- James, certo? - disse olhando para o Maroto de cabelos rebeldes – Quis ficar com meus avós, fui criada por eles, preferi continuar a ter a vida que sempre tive. Tanto faz agora, vou ir para Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts é legal, você vai gostar de lá – disse Ben – Onde está seu pai?

- Na casa do meu tio, é aqui do lado, junto com meus irmãos – disse distraída – O Alfred não tenho idéia pra onde foi. Eu fiquei pra esperar vocês, mas achei que só chegariam mais tarde.

Ficaram em silêncio, Elizabeth brincava calmamente com a bainha do vestido sem olhar para nenhum dos visitantes, os cabelos curtos caiam-lhe nos olhos e escondia um pouco os machucados. Sirius a olhava discretamente, queria muito perguntar por que aquelas feridas não tinham sido fechadas por mágica já que não parecia algo grave a enfermeira de Hogwarts mesmo daria conta de fechar aqueles machucados. Será que excentricidade dos avós dela era tamanha que ela acabou por preferir um tratamento trouxa?

- Seu rosto – disse Sirius de supetão – Porque ainda está assim?

- Não conseguiram fechar. Já tentaram tudo. – disse Elizabeth tirando o cabelo do rosto e mostrando os cortes – Meu pai pode esconder o que quiser não sou burra sei que aquele acidente não foi uma tragédia, um carro capotar sozinho na reta e sem chuva? É esquisito – sorriu para Sirius de forma doce e continuou – de qualquer forma vocês não sabem muito menos do que eu. Meu primo, Jerome é curandeiro está procurando algo para fazer quanto aos machucados, espero que ache a cura rápido...

- Claro – disse Sarah Potter sorrindo – Seu rosto é tão bonito

- Não é por vaidade, esses cortes coçam muito e não poço coçá-los se não abrem – disse rindo – é muito chato. Jerome queria que ficasse internada, mas graças à boa teimosia o convenci a me deixar ficar em casa.

Elizabeth parecia estar à vontade quanto falava do acidente, mas essa foi à única vez no dia que falaram dele, ela contou sobre Beauxbatons que não tinha muitos amigos da turma dela, a maioria de alguns anos à frente, contou que cortou os cabelos há alguns dias e o pai não ficou nenhum pouco feliz, mas ela tinha certeza que os machucados tinham, pelo menos, parado de incomodar. Ela era bastante falante apesar da aparente timidez.

- Odeio quadribol – disse séria – não consigo olhar para uma vassoura sem cair

- Não acredito como você odeia? – perguntou James indignado

- Não gostando – disse encolhendo os ombros

- Mas você é irmã do Charles? – indagou Sirius – Ele é um excelente jogador

- Irmãos gêmeos não precisam ser idênticos – disse Elizabeth rindo – Eu toco piano pergunte ao Charles se ele sabe ou se ele quer sentar ao piano? Somos diferentes.

- Estava crente que ia ganhar uma nova jogadora pro time – disse James – Sou o capitão – explicou – e uma atacante se formou você era a nova esperança do time.

Ela começou a rir quando escutou o que James havia dito uma risada doce e divertida que fez com que todos rissem.

- Acho que se me quiser no time terei que ter aulas intensivas de vôo, até hoje acho que a minha professora do primeiro ano ficou com pena de mim e me passou – disse ainda rindo.

Não demorou muito para o resto da família chegar e a casa ficar um pouco mais cheia. Enquanto o sol deitava o Senhor e a Senhora Tombler eram velados em uma cerimônia simples e restrita, poucas pessoas apareceram, a família ficara em silêncio, poucas lagrimas foram choradas o silêncio só foi quebrado quando Elizabeth se despediu dos avós com uma oração cantada e rapidamente tudo havia acabado. Todos se dirigiram à sala da casa onde poucas conversas começaram enquanto Alfred preparava o jantar, obrigara todos a ficarem "Nunca alguém veio a essa casa e não foi bem recebido, por favor, fiquem e aposto que gostarão da comida" disse e logo depois se trancou na cozinha.

- Como a Elizabeth cresceu – dizia a Sra Potter – Sua mãe fez um excelente trabalho John, ela é super educada, uma verdadeira dama.

- É eu sei – respondeu John – mas não queira vê-la com raiva, pode ser traumatizante. Deve se lembrar da minha esposa, Elizabeth é exatamente igual em praticamente tudo.

- Só faltou o cabelo loiro – disse Sarah – Comentei isso com Bem logo que a vimos.

No outro canto da sala Charles junto de seus irmãos mais velhos Steven e Victor conversavam sobre quadribol enquanto Elizabeth brincava com seu priminho de quatro anos, Mika, no piano enquanto prestava atenção nos garotos.

- Pra mim quadribol não faz o mínimo sentido – disse recebendo olhares assustados em resposta – Não neguem que é esquisito – sim, eles negaram – Por favor... – ela resmungou voltando à atenção pro piano.

- Como você pode dizer isso tendo como irmão um dos maiores goleiros que a Grifinória já teve? – indagou Sirius

- Talvez porque não veja a diferença dele comer e jogar quadribol – respondeu ela rindo – Nunca vi Charles jogar, mas aposto que agora verei estarei até na torcida, David disse que vai até fazer uma camisa para usar nos jogos, algo com sua foto escrito é meu irmão.

Todos riram.

- David é meu primo – explicou Charles – irmão de Mika – disse indicando o garoto que batia no piano no colo da prima – que também tem como irmão o Jerome, que é quem está cuidado da Lô. São filhos do irmão do meu pai vocês o viram no velório é o meu pai gordo.

John Tambler era magro e muito alto, como cabelos curtos e castanho escuro, iguais os dos filhos, mantinha uma vasta barba da mesma cor dos cabelos, tinha olhos azuis, também iguais os dos filhos já seu irmão Joseph era muito gordo mas até a barba os dois tinham iguais.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Um casal entrava na estação Kings Cross com dois garotos, estavam quase correndo enquanto a senhora ralhava com os dois.

- Nunca mais quero que deixem para arrumar seus malões na ultima hora, me escutaram? – disse uma senhora Potter irritada – Da próxima vez vou deixar vocês dois perderem o trem pra escola! Vamos temos que atravessar a barreira.

Quando atravessaram a barreira viram a locomotiva vermelha que levaria Sirius e James para Hogwarts que começariam o quinto ano na escola logo eles avistaram os outros dois Marotos Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew e mais rápido do que viram os amigos eles enxergaram o distintivo de monitor na roupa de Remus.

- Não acredito – gritou Sirius ainda distante dos amigos que fez vários alunos se assustarem – Dumbledore cansou de nos dar detenções e colocou um monitor para nos vigiar, Pontas!

- Não façam esse estardalhaço todo – implorou Remus

- Ah que isso Aluadinho, estamos orgulhosos de você ter se tornado monitor – disse James, que junto de Sirius passaram a mão pelo ombro de Remus – Só não espere que a gente te respeite, não é Sirius?

- Certamente – concordou o amigo – Remus por quanto você da uma detenção na Belatrix pra mim?

- Anda vamos achar uma cabine vaga – resmungou Remus

Já não havia cabines vazias no trem e a única que acharam mais vazia só tinha uma ocupante, que lia distraída um livro enquanto enrolava os cabelos curtos entre os dedos. Os Marotos se entreolharam era a melhor opção que tinham, bateram na porta e entraram.

- A cabine está vaga? – perguntou Remus

- Está – respondeu a garota levantando os olhos azuis do livro o que deu uma brecha para Remus reparar que lia "Crime e Castigo" de Dostoievski – Sirius, James como estão?

- Bem – respondeu James olhando de Sirius para Remus e depois para Elizabeth – Esses são Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin pessoal essa é Elizabeth Tambler irmã do Charles. Sirius e Peter preciso conversar com vocês dois será que podem vir aqui um pouco e se sentarem comigo.

Rapidamente Sirius entendeu o que os olhares do amigo diziam, fazia algum tempo que tentavam arrumar uma namorada para Remus, ou ao menos que ele ficasse com alguma menina e saísse um pouco da biblioteca, mas todas as tentativas deram erradas. Ele negara categoricamente todos os encontros arranjados dos amigos então durante o verão eles resolveram mudar de tática iam empurrá-lo para uma garota, mas sem que ele percebesse. Só não achavam que a garota ia surgir tão rápido.

Elizabeth pouco importara com a presença dos garotos logo depois que entraram voltou à leitura de seu livro e a enrolar o cabelo só voltou a olhar quando Remus desajeitosamente deixou um livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas cair em seu pé o que o fez corar e murmurar um desculpa apressado. Ela ainda apresentava os mesmo cortes que tinha no início do verão e James tinha quase certeza que não haviam mudado nem um pouco ainda pareciam que tinha sido feitos há minutos atrás.

- Alguém pode me dizer onde é o banheiro? – disse ela quase no meio da viagem quando finalmente fechara o livro

Remus também passara a viagem toda lendo seu livro anotando mentalmente todos os feitiços que usaria nos amigos por estarem o jogando pra cima de outra garota, "pelo menos essa sabe lê" pensou depois de um tempo. Quando ela levantou e perguntou onde era o banheiro enquanto mexia na bolsa que trazia e tirando dois frascos de dentro dela, ele não deixou de reparar como ela era bonita.

- Fica no final do trem – respondeu Remus.

Sirius e James mal esperaram ela sair do vagão para interrogarem o amigo.

- Então o que achou?

- Achei do que? - respondeu Aluado mal humorado

- Dela, da Elizabeth.

Remus apenas se dignou a virar os olhos e voltar para o seu livro.

- A vamos Aluado – disse Sirius – eu vi você olhando pra ela. Qual é o problema de dizer que ela é bonita?

- Nenhum Almofadinhas, o único problema que vejo é que vocês quererem me jogar pra cima dela – disse encarando os amigos e que pouco ligaram para o olhar de repreensão dele, suspirando ele acrescentou – Sim ela é muito bonita, mas também é irmã de Charles.

- E qual o problema? – indagou James

- O problema Pontas, é que não gostaria de ver vocês me jogarem pra cima da irmã do nosso colega de quarto – disse – na verdade queria que não me jogassem em cima de nenhuma garota.

- Ah alu...

Eles pararam abruptamente quando viram a porta se abrir e mostrar uma Elizabeth que já vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts e tinha uma pasta branca no rosto.

- Nem perguntem – disse ela entrando na cabine – é a ultima idéia pra fechar esses machucados.

- Não conseguiram nenhuma melhora? – perguntou James mal contendo as palavras na boca

- Quanto aos machucados não – disse estalando o pescoço – mas já fiquei com metade do rosto verde e essa gosma só serve pra me deixar com sono.

- O que aconteceu com seu rosto - perguntou Peter que recebeu um olhar feio de Remus por cima do livro

- Cortei no acidente de carro que sofri no verão – respondeu fingindo não ver o olhar de Remus mandou ao amigo

- Aquele que matou os avós de Char...

- Rabicho! – exclamou Remus

- Sem problemas - disse encarando Remus nos olhos que corou levemente ao vê-la sentar novamente ao seu lado – Eles já não eram tão jovens assim, meu avô já estava doente - e acrescentou em um suspiro - Onde Charles se meteu? Largou-me nessa cabine dizendo que traria alguém para me apresentar e não voltou mais.

A cabine caiu em silêncio depois que ela acabou de falar e poucos minutos depois Elizabeth estava dormindo com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Remus o que fez que Sirius e James irem ao delírio.

- Aluado – sussurrou Sirius – passa a mão pelo ombro dela que fica mais confortável.

Remus estava completamente espremido na parede do vagão e seu braço direito já estava ficando dormente. O pequeno corpo de Elizabeth escorado no seu transmitia um calor que o deixa ao mesmo tempo confortável e constrangido, os curtos cabelos dela, na altura do ombro, faziam cócegas em seu pescoço ele tinha vontade de descobri que testura teriam.

- Não vou fazer isso Sirius – respondeu – e não façam barulho.

- Não vamos acordá-la – disse James – mas seu braço já deve estar dormente, devia passá-lo pelo ombro dela.

Não passou meia hora para Remus se dar por vencido e discreta e delicadamente passou o braço direito por cima da garota que apenas se ajeitou melhor sem acordar. Ele fechou o livro e encarou os amigos que sorriam diabolicamente.

Eles conversaram o resto da viagem aos sussurros para não acordá-la e ela pouco se mexeu, na verdade se não fosse o perfume amadeirado que ela usava Remus nem a notaria. Quando finalmente o trem parou os Marotos se entreolharam e decidiram que era dever de Remus acordá-la.

- Odeio vocês – ele resmungou – Elizabeth, acorde. O trem já parou, já chegamos.

- Remus... – ela resmungou abrindo os olhos e a viu deitada no ombro do rapaz – Desculpe-me – disse corando – Meu pai vai matar meu irmão por ter me largado pra namorar, onde ele se enfiou?

- Não sei. – disse – Vamos pegar uma carruagem eu te mostro o caminho.

:) :) :)

- Será que ele vai nos matar? – disse Peter.

- Não, se você manter essa boca sua bem fechada Rabicho, ou eu vou te matar se não fizer isso – disse Sirius – Charles, você acha que vai ter problemas com seu pai?

- Não – disse encarando o Maroto – Ainda não acredito que deixei vocês fazerem isso com o Remus e o pior com a minha irmã! Se ela descobrir me mata!

- Charles você tem que pensar que é melhor sua irmã estar com o Remus que é um garoto que você conhece do que com qualquer um de Hogwarts – disse James.

Logo que o trem parara os três Marotos saíram correndo do vagão para pegar uma carruagem junto de Charles e contar como tudo tinha acontecido, exatamente como planejaram e que provavelmente Elizabeth e Remus haviam pegado uma carruagem juntos.

Sirius e James planejaram o verão inteiro desde do primeiro momento que saíram da França até o último dia de férias como iriam fazer Remus gostar de Elizabeth. Gastaram muitas noites acordados discutindo e muitos pergaminhos para que Charles aceitasse e contasse que o remédio da irmã dava sono e que ela provavelmente dormiria encostada nele se os dois conseguisse fazer Aluado sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Vocês têm certeza que Remus não a largaria sozinha?

- Por favor, Charles! – disse James indignado – Você conhece Remus se largamos sua irmã com ele é capaz dele mostrar o castelo todo pra ele e no fim do dia eles irem juntos num romântico estudo na biblioteca!

- Eu sei, mas sei lá! Ela é minha irmã! – disse ele com um olhar desesperado – Já foi difícil superar o primeiro namoro dela agora eu a empurro para um garoto! Se alguém da minha família descobrir eu não irei morrer sozinho

:) :) :)

- Onde meu irmão se meteu? – sussurrou Elizabeth ao Maroto enquanto tentava arrancar a gosma que passara no rosto – Não te sujei com essa pasta, certo?

- Não – sussurrou Remus em resposta – Seu irmão deve estar em alguma dessas carruagens não se preocupe vai vê-lo no salão.

- Mas não sei onde fica o salão.

- Eu vou te mostrar, não precisa se preocupar.

Ele se perguntava se Charles não estava no meio dessa armação, mas tinha total certeza que hoje Sirius e James iam escutar, "Quando é que aqueles dois iam aprender?", "Gostaria que eles aceitassem a minha opção". Eram esses alguns dos pensamentos que pairavam a cabeça do Maroto enquanto sacolejava na carruagem. E por mais que ele tivesse a incontrolável vontade de matar os amigos e não poderia negar que ao menos uma vez eles tiveram um bom gosto incrível ao escolher a garota.

-Lilly você viu Charles? –perguntou uma garota que dividia a carruagem com Remus e Elizabeth

- Charles Tambler?- perguntou Elizabeth encarando a garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos negros.

- Sim Charles Tambler – respondeu – Você o conhece?

- Prazer Elizabeth Tambler, a irmã dele – disse esticando a mão para a garota.

- Oh, desculpe-me não a reconheci, sou Suzana Burton. Pedi tanto para conhecê-la, Charles me enrolou as férias inteiras. – corando perguntou – Você sabe que sou namorada dele, certo?

- Eu sei – resmungou Elizabeth que nada disse durante o resto da viagem até o castelo olhando para o vazio já que pouco se via da paisagem.

:) :) :)

O salão principal de Hogwarts estava cheio de alunos todos conversando animadamente quando finalmente Remus conseguiu encontrar os amigos.

- Que diabos estavam pensado quando me largaram sozinho no vagão do trem?

- Em te deixar sozinho com...

- James eu quero que pela primeira vez em sua vida me escute: eu não quero namorar nenhuma garota, não preciso da ajuda de vocês pra arrumar por que não quero uma, por favor. – Remus suspirou e montou em seu rosto um sorriso maléfico – Agora acho que vai ficar satisfeito em saber quem é a monitora da grifinória, sua amada Lilly Evans. Acho que agora terá que se comportar.

- Definitivamente, Dumbledore me detesta.

- Ou ele só quer dar um jeito em nós Pontas – disse Sirius.

* * *

Olá, tinha um cometário no capítulo anterior, porém ele sumiu...

Bom, é a primeira vez que posto algo, ainda não decidi se está bom ou não... Por agora a história está um pouco sem forma mas prometo que logo, logo ela fica com mais pique

beijos para quem leu isso

Pony


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03

Dois meses já haviam passado dês do início das aulas, e os Marotos mal viam Remus, este dividia sua vida em duas coisas: Em funções vitais como, comer e dormir e em estudar. Nesta manhã, em especial, ele havia retirado um pouco a cabeça dos livros para comer e, ao mesmo tempo, ler o jornal.

Aluado – chamou Sirius – Quando é que vai dar alguma atenção pra gente?

Por mais que negasse, Sirius, sentia muita falta do amigo de olhos amendoados, para todas as traquinagem ou conversas vazia Almofadinhas podia contar com James porém quando queria paz, mas não silêncio, conversar com Remus sempre fora a melhor opção.

- Está carente Sirius? – disse Remus sem tirar os olhos do jornal – Bom darei atenção pra você quando desistir da maluquice de me arrumar uma namorada.

- Não se sente sozinho na biblioteca todos os dias? - voltou a dizer Sirius mais sério do que o normal - Você é meu amigo, não gosto de vê-lo sozinho.

Remus não pode deixar de sorrir Sirius sempre fora um garoto solitário. Seus pais ocupados e envergonhados de mais para um dia olhar para o filho mais velho o que fez com rapaz montar uma nova família que era os Marotos. Era bom para Remus se sentir importante para Sirius, Mesmo Hogwarts inteira querendo suprir a carência dele. Sirius havia escolhido Remus para ser parte de sua família.

- Ando negligenciando você não é? – perguntou Remus com simplicidade- Sinto muito mas – agora a voz dele ficou um sussurro – eu não consigo tirar a Elizabeth da minha cabeça. Na maioria das vezes fico na biblioteca assistindo ela estudar.

- Remus – Sirius olhou para toda a mesa da Grifinória procurando a garota - Aluado você está apaixonado?

- Claro que não estou Almofadinhas! Só estou atraído, não estou igual o James com a Lily – mentiu Remus corando.

- Então o qu...

Sirius não pode terminar o que estava falando porque Elizabeth acabava de ocupar o lugar vago ao lado de Remus. Fazia alguns dias que ela andava abatida, os cortes em seu rosto estavam mais visíveis do que nunca, até o cabelo que normalmente era castanho escuro, praticamente preto, parecia estar clareando. Hoje eles estavam desajeitadamente presos com um finco de madeira, que depois dos dois perderem alguns segundos analisando repararam que era a varinha da garota, deixando algumas mexas soltas para cair no rosto e tampar os arranhões.

- Bom dia rapazes- cumprimentou com voz fraca – Remus posso dar uma olhada no seu jornal?

Sem responder Remus apenas passou o jornal para a garota e olhou para Sirius pedindo socorro. Sirius apenas sussurrou um "Fale com ela" E voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã.

-Ãh, Elizabeth – chamou – Está tudo bem?

No que, para Remus, pareceu uma eternidade ela dobrou o jornal e o encarou com aquelas duas esferas azul claro que tanto o intimidavam.

- Estou ficando loira – respondeu ela puxando uma mexa do cabelo e a olhando mais de perto – até amanhã vou estar completamente loira. Nem lembro como é ser loira.

- Loira, esse é o seu problema?

Com uma risada pelo nariz e um sorriso cansado ela encarou o suco de abóbora, pensou alguns instantes e disse:

- Esse é o problema da minha vaidade – e encarando o maroto acrescentou – Você acha que vou ficar muito feia Loira?

- Clar...

- Claro que tem milhares de pessoas com problemas maiores do que o meu, mas por que ser loira? Gosto tanto de ser morena. Mas não, minha mãe tinha que ser loira e eu puxar esse cabelo dela, o Charles não é, por que eu sou?

Remus já tinha visto ou lido em algum lugar sobre genética, tentava lembrar o que estava escrito nas não conseguia organizar suas idéias e encarar aqueles olhos tão azuis ao mesmo tempo, então rapidamente toda a linha de raciocínio sobre genética estava perdido num imenso mar azul.

- Não sei – foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer

Ela deu um fraco sorriso para ele antes de voltar para café da manhã. O pensamento de Remus o acompanhou lentamente e antes que ele pudesse conter as palavras na boca disse:

- Acho que vai ficar bastante bonita loira Elizabeth

Sem conter o sorriso a garota encarou Remus por algum tempo, sustentando o olhar como se julgasse alguma coisa em sua cabeça enquanto olhava para ele. Por fim parecendo ter julgado que não diria nada ela sorriu novamente.

* * *

Todo treino de quadribol era a mesma coisa: James sendo o capitão gritava até obter seu treino perfeito, Sirius resmungava outras ordens totalmente diferente das de James e Remus ficava sentado lendo alguma coisa fingindo não ouvir nenhum dos dois amigos o que deixava Sirius profundamente irritado, ele adoraria que Aluado respondesse seus resmungos.

- Aluado! Hoje por favor me escute hoje.

- Eu estou te escutando Almofadinhas

- Estava, claro que estava. Então do que estava falando?

- Ahhh... tudo bem não estava escutando...

- Ainda mente pra mim

- Por favor Sirius não comece com esse drama

- Não estou fazendo drama.

- Pronto Sirius, vou parar de ler e essa noite serei todo seu. Feliz?

- Muito!

- Vai me diz o que estava falando?

- Esqueci

Remus raramente tinha uma vontade verdadeira de matar algum dos seus amigos, ele nem era uma pessoa violenta, mas quando a vontade existia era normalmente com o Sirius. Realmente era um mistério para Remus mas seu amigo sempre sabia de tudo quando a assunto era o lupino. Foi o primeiro a descobrir que Aluado era um lobisomem, sempre sabia o que sentia e por mais que Remus negasse ele sempre acertava o que estava sentido.

Sirius não era uma pessoa observadora, não em um plano do resto da humanidade mas num plano mais restrito como Remus ele sempre gostava de perder longas horas observando e matutando cada ação do amigo. Para ele Remus parecia planejar cada movimento e cada palavra, tudo nele era cuidadosamente pensado do cabelo sempre arrumado as vestes rotas. Para Sirius aquilo tudo era meticulosamente preparado na cabeça do amigo.

- Certo se você não tem nada mais para dizer se importaria se eu voltasse ao meu livro?

- A não Aluado, faça silêncio comigo... certo vou pensar em algo... hummm... estava pensando em....

- Você sabe que está começando a feder a queimado? Pensa com menos força Sirius.

- Rá, rá, rá Aluado estou quase me matando de rir – ele pensou mais um pouco e acrescentou – Certo, pensar dói muito, quero saber no que você está pensando

- Em: "por que aceitei ser seu amigo?"

- Porque você nunca diz não pra mim, porque sou super irresistível, porque guardo seus segredos, porque te dou chocolate, porque sempre pode contar comigo e porque sou muito lindo.

- Convencido você.

- Mas mesmo assim você é meu amigo

- Mesmo assim.

* * *

Ai, ai, sempre levo uma surra do micro para postar os capítulos... não sei se tem alguém lendo isso, se tive, desculpe pela demora de fazer o esse capítulo mas eu realmente mudei a idéia geral da história então não sei direito o que vou fazer... :D

Espero que tenham gostado

Pony


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

Mais uma aula de história da magia se arrastava lentamente para seu alegre final, poucos eram os alunos que prestavam atenção na aula muitos dormiam e outros procuravam algo mais produtivo para fazer, conversa, jogar cartas, desenhar.

- Aluado, o que você vai fazer esse fim de semana? – sussurrou James que pela primeira vez em 6 anos não estava dormindo durante a aula.

- James eu estou prestando atenção na aula

- Você já sabe essa matéria toda – resmungou Pontas – e olha o professor está lendo o livro é só você levar o seu livro pro banheiro e ler que vai ser a mesma coisa e mais produtivo.

- Pontas cala a boca tem gente aqui tentando dormir – falou Sirius

James caiu em silêncio mais uma vez mas ao contrário de dormir ele começou a vasculhar a mochila, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando finalmente achou o que queria, pergaminho e uma pena escreveu um rápido recado para Remus.

"O que vai fazer no sábado?"

"Será que você pode me deixar assistir a aula pontas? Não sei o que vou fazer no sábado, ainda é terça, provavelmente vou passar estudando. O mesmo que você deveria fazer já que gasta o seu tempo passando bilhete na aula!" A letra de Remus era miúda e corrida mal dava pra ler.

- Droga – resmungou Remus – Pontas eu te odeio, você me fez perder o fio da meada dessa aula agora estou completamente perdido.

- Aluado, cala a boca estou tentando dormir – resmungou Sirius levantando o rosto todo marcado por dormir na mesa.

- Pois não deveria dormir – retrucou Remus – deveria prestar atenção na aula – Sirius segurou a gargalhada quando ouviu o amigo dizer isso e fingindo que não viu o descaso do amigo Remus prosseguiu – Se não tivesse passado noite afora em algum canto escuro do castelo com uma garota não estaria parecendo um zumbi hoje!

- Por favor, Aluado – disse Sirius jogando o cabelo para trás displicentemente – só por que você não tem vida amorosa não tem porque atrapalhar a minha!

- Sua vida amorosa está atrapalhando meus estudos!

- A não é a minha não, é a do Pontas. Eu não tenho que pagar o pato por aquela ruivinha não dar bola pra ele! - Sirius suspirou e sorriu para o amigo – Falando em amores ruivos Remus, cade a Elizabeth?

- Ela não é ruiva...

- Ontem ela tava com um cabelo de cor de burro fugido, será que se escondeu por vergonha dele

- Isso é fútil de mais pra ela...

- Ela pareceu bastante fútil ontem quando reclamava que o cabelo ia ficar loiro...

- Até parece que você não é fútil

- Menos que a Elizabeth certamente, não fico me escondendo só porque meu cabelo ficou loiro

- Qual é o seu problema Sirius? Ontem ficou enchendo a paciência para falar com ela e hoje a ataca gratuitamente...

- Não a estou atacando gratuitamente

- Então qual é nome do que está fazendo?

- Só estou te defendendo

- Do que Sirius? Ela não fez nada só não veio na aula, até parece que você nunca faltou a uma aula por futilidade

- Deixa Aluado – Sirius disse isso exatamente no momento em que o sinal bateu não dando tempo para Remus retrucar – Vamos.

Remus seguiu o amigo silenciosamente, perdido em pensamentos. Por que Sirius estava tão estranho? Ele nunca atacava os amigos de graça, ele nunca nem atacou a Lily mesmo ela judiando do James anos seguidos. Por que agora e de graça? Ele encarou o a nunca do Maroto de cabelos escuros sem realmente escutar o que discutia com James e Peter, daria o mundo pra enter a cabeça de Sirius Black mas por agora apenas conseguiria analisar a nunca dele. Só quando alguém trombou em Remus, alguém que estava correndo e não usando uniforme na hora da aula, ele acordou, mas só acordou para seu trabalho como monitor.

- Ei, espera, você não pode correr e cade seu uniforme?

- Você sabe o quão confuso é a regra de não poder correr?

Foram apenas alguns segundos para Remus reparar em quem estava prestes a dar uma bronca. Parada diante dele com o sorriso mais radiante que já vira estava Elizabeth, cabelos oficialmente loiros porém novamente cortado reto na altura do rosto.

- Annn... É....

- Elizabeth, pode me livrar da bronca dessa vez Remus? Só quero falar com Charlie – e com um sorriso triunfal acrescentou – não viram nada de diferente? Meus machucados fecharam!

Puxando o cabelo para trás ela mostrou o rosto para Remus, não havia a mínima cicatriz, qualquer pessoa duvidaria que tinham cortes ali à um dia.

- Não me importaria se você me mostrasse como os cortes ficaram bons no resto do seu corpo – disse Sirius parando do lado de Remus

- Rá, talvez outra hora – debruçando na escada ela gritou – CHARLIE!!!

Sem nem dizer tchau ela deixou os quatro Marotos parados e correu ao encontro do irmão, Remus ficou pensando se alguma vez a tinha visto correr ou mesmo gritar ou sem o uniforme da escola.

- Sabe Aluado – começou Sirius – É contra as regras da escola gritar no corredor.

- Se você sabe por que ainda grita?

- Você jamais aliviaria pra gente talvez não tirasse nenhum ponto da grifinória, mas estar sem uniforme no horário da aula, correr dentro do castelo e ainda gritar, são três regras quebradas de uma vez escutaríamos um sermão até o fim do dia – acrescentou James. - Já que você não tem nenhum plano para sábado Aluadinho, o que acha de ajudar o seu amigo aqui?

- Não

- Mas você nem escutou

- Nem preciso escutar para dizer não, não vou te ajudar a sair com a Lily

- Mas se ela souber que você vai provavelmente aceitará.

- Não

- E se eu convencer a Elizabeth a ir também.

- Minha resposta vai continuar sendo não. Chama o Sirius.

- Se eu chamar o Almofadinhas ela vai suspeitar que tem alguma coisa.

- E se eu for ela também não vai? Ou será que na sua cabeça estranha não poderia te atrapalhar numa coisa assim?

- Mas ela pelo menos gosta de você... e se você inventar um história que quer sair com a Elizabeth mas tem vergonha, aposto que a Lily vai querer ajudar.

- E em que planeta eu faria isso?

- No planeta em que essa mentira nem é tão mentira. Você nem consegue falar direito quando ela está perto.

- Você pode parar! - exclamou Remus – Perdi a fome, vejo vocês de noite.

Sem olhar para trás Remus foi exatamente na direção oposta dos amigos, detestava ter a sua vida escancarada, discutida por todos. Gostava de poder controlar cada segunda que podia da sua vida já era agressivo o suficiente perder o controle de tudo uma vez por mês na lua cheia. Ele não poderia ficar com ninguém jamais, era um lobisomem, uma ameaça para qualquer pessoa. Sabia exatamente o que os amigos pensavam, que era uma besteira, que ele era completamente normal mas Remus sabia exatamente o que era uma vez por mês e por mais que os amigos dissessem o contrário jamais conseguiriam mudá-lo.

Caminhou sem reparar para onde os pés o levava, percebeu que estava do lado de fora do castelo quando sentiu frio, não ia demorar muito começar a nevar. Gostava do frio, era a melhor época do ano para se isolar, a desculpa que estava frio de mais o mantinha por horas no quarto pensando sem nenhum dos amigos atrapalhando. Sentou debaixo de uma árvore pegou um livro e ficou fingindo que lia até a noite.

* * *

- Palmas para o maior imbecil de Hogwarts! - exclamou Sirius assim que Remus saiu.

- O que eu fiz?

- Não você Rabicho é o Pontas. Você não pensa, por que fez isso com o Aluado?

- Fiz o que?

- O colocou na parede desse jeito? Você não sabe que o Aluado é tímido? Provavelmente agora ele tá escondido pensando que é um monstro.

- Ah Almofadinhas nem pensei direito...

- Acho que isso eu consegui reparar...

- Só achei que ele podia me dar uma força com a Lily. Pareceu uma idéia genial na hora

- Mas não foi...

- Por favor Sirius, não é só você que tem o direito de discutir com o Aluado. É incrível vire e mexe você o coloca na parede de graça mas quando eu ou o Rabicho fazemos isso você vem brigando com a gente defendendo o Aluado. Você devia aprender que o Remus é grande o suficiente para se defender sozinho!

- Vai pro inferno Potter. - exclamou também saindo.

Sirius detestava brigar com os amigos, principalmente com James que era um irmão para ele. Porém Remus era um ponto fraco para Black, dês da primeira vez em que viu o lobisomem ele soube que era alguém que jamais pediria ajuda, mesmo assim ele sempre tentou defender e cuidar do amigo. Mesmo sem saber o por que, ele gostava de ter Remus feliz por perto.

* * *

Olha, eu fui até rapidinha com esse capítulo agora temos um problema realmente grande porque todas as idéias que tenho já pré escritas (esse história tem 3 versões) não serve pra continuar, então vamos ter que começar do zero.

espero que gostem... também acharam que o capítulo terminou derrepente?

Pony


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05

- Como eu odeio o Natal! - exclamou Elizabeth abrindo a porta do dormitório masculino, sem bater no último dia antes das férias de Natal – Certo irmãozinho, regras: 1ª) o apartamento é meu quebro te mato. 2ª) O quarto com a cama maior é meu vou te emprestar como prova que sou uma irmã maravilhosa, qualquer coisa que acontecer com aquele quarto ou o banheiro ou a varanda vai ser pago com a sua vida. 3ª) Se eu não acha-lo exatamente da mesma forma que costumo achar diga adeus à sua vida!

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – disse Charles fingindo pensar - qualquer coisa que fizer pagarei com a minha vida?

- Exatamente! Tem muito esforço pessoal naquele apartamento. - Disse ela balançando as chaves diante do irmão. - Por favor me mande uns chocolate da loja que fica diante do apartamento. Uma tonelada pra sua irmã abandonada.

- Certo, certo...

- Você tem mesmo que ir?

- Nem comece Elizabeth.

Sem dizer mais nada ela saiu do dormitório batendo a porta.

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Sirius levantando da cama

- Não – respondeu Charles corando – Eu pedi a chaves do apartamento dela em Paris para passar o Natal com a Suzana.

- Quê? - exclamou James saindo do banheiro – Você vai passar as férias de natal inteira só com a Suzana?

- Vou, credibilidade que você só consegue depois de três anos de namoro e com uma irmã que te empreste o apartamento de graça.

- Será que ela vai me emprestar para passar uma temporada com a Lily?

- Você antes vai ter que fazer ela te aceitar – comentou Sirius rindo – Sabe do Aluado?

- Ele disse algo sobre a biblioteca. Almofadinhas deixe ele respirar dois segundos, se ele quer ficar em Hogwarts no Natal você não pode fazer nada.

Sem escutar o amigo, Sirius seguiu reto para a biblioteca. Não foi difícil encontrar Remus, ele estava sentado no seu costumeiro lugar, bem no canto da biblioteca. Essa lua cheia tinha sido particularmente difícil, fazia apenas três dias que a lua tinha passado mas o lobisomem ainda estava abatido, além de vários hematomas e cortes. Sirius se tortura mentalmente por cada hematoma, ele tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes o amigo tentou fugir, uma vez particularmente perigosa Sirius e o Lobisomem ensaiaram o início de uma luta por sorte James conseguiu apartar tudo antes que ficasse pior.

- Aluado – chamou

Remus não respondeu apenas indicou a cadeira da frente para o amigo

- Você realmente quer passar o Natal sozinho aqui?

- Almofadinhas – Remus sorriu fraco – Estou preferindo passar aqui mesmo. Essa última lua cheia me deixou cansado de mais uma viagem só ia me cansar mais ainda e meu pai não vai passar o Natal em casa de qualquer forma irei passar sozinho.

- Você pode vir comigo

- Você vai andar o feriado todo, resolvendo a sua vida com a herança do seu tio Alfardo e tudo. Não quero andar, vou aproveitar o dormitório vazio.

- Eu posso ficar – falou Sirius um pouco exasperado, detestava ver Remus desse jeito.

- Claro que não pode, vá para Londres dê um jeito na sua vida. E não me volte de lá sem um apartamento alugado. Prometo passar o próximo Natal com você Almofadinhas

- Ninguém merece passar o Natal sozinho. Parece que o castelo inteiro tá indo embora você vai passar ele junto dos elfos.

- Mais comida pra mim.

Os dois riram, mas um rizo sem animação. Era o primeiro Natal separado dos Marotos James teria que viajar com os pais para casa dos avós, segundo James a Vovó Potter era tão louca que ele não duvidava que tinha chances de ser despachado para Hogwarts antes mesmo do fim das féria. Sirius acabara de receber uma herança e teria que ir a Londres para ver o que tinha recebido e finalmente olhar um apartamento para morar e Peter tinha sido obrigado a viajar com os pais. Só Remus não tinha plano algum, então preferiu ficar na escola.

- Me prometa que não vai passar todos os dias nessa biblioteca estudando. Divirta-se, seja um Maroto estoure um banheiro.

- Vou tentar Almofadinhas, vou tentar. Agora só quero ficar na cama.

- Essa lua foi difícil, desculpe por te deixar quebrado.

- Eu devia fazer vocês pararem de me acompanhar...

- Nem comece Aluado fazemos isso porque gostamos de você

- Não ia pedir para pararem só ia falar que sou egoísta de mais pra isso.

- Muito bom continue sendo egoísta!

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o som de malões sendo arrastado e brigas pelo banheiro não deixaram Remus dormir. Ele não tinha muitas esperanças que os amigos saíssem em silêncio, mas ao menos queria poder curtir a cama um pouco mais.

- Anda Aluado desce até a o salão comunal pra dizer tchau pra gente – resmungou Sirius que estava de péssimo humor,

- Mas estou de pijama...

- Anda ninguém vai nem te olhar. Se não levantar vou te carregar no colo – ameaçou

Resmungando Remus levantou e acompanhou os amigos, tentou arrumar o cabelo enquanto andava mas não conseguiu nenhum resultado, estava parecendo James. Estava com tanto sono que mal levantava os pés, tropeçando chegou ao salão.

- Anda seja boazinha – Remus escutou Charles dizendo mais alto que o normal – você sabe que não posso subir.

- Eu odeio o Natal – resmungou uma voz rouca – eu acabei de acordar se vou ficar nesse colégio sozinha devia ter pelo menos o direito de dormir.

- Você não odeia o Natal você odeia o fato de ficar sozinha – respondeu o irmão de mau humor.

Remus quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando viu Elizabeth parada diante da escada para o dormitório feminino, num estado também bastante deplorável (como o dele) calças de moletom, uma camiseta de algodão branca e os cabelos também completamente desarrumados. Ele não sabia que ela ficaria no colégio. Sorrindo teatralmente ela foi até o irmão e o abraçou.

- Desejo ótima viagem. Posso ir dormir?

- Não – disse Lily – Você tem que esperar a gente sair do salão comunal.

- Mas tá frio. - resmungou de volta desarmando o sorriso.

Ela displicentemente começou a olhar para os lados, até que seus olhos pararam em Remus, ele viu os olhos de Elizabeth parem em seu cabelo, pijama e pés descalços e para sua felicidade ela sorriu para ele.

Apreçadamente ela se despediu do irmão e das amigas acenou para os Martos e subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino. Remus se apreçou e fez exatamente o mesmo caminho que a garota.

* * *

Remus realmente queria poder curtir toda a torre da Grifinória só para ele, poder sentar perto da lareira, ler um pouco. Mas depois de um pesada lua cheia, o seu corpo ficara tão fraco que tinha pego uma gripe, não conseguia levantar da cama, não conseguia fazer nada. Fazia um dia e meio que estava deitado o maior esforço que fazia era ir no banheiro. Ele não sabia que horas era, se era manhã ou noite, só sentia frio e muita dor.

Assustou quando escutou a porta do dormitório abrir, se perguntou se era um sonho, já não conseguia diferenciar quando estava acordado ou não. Decidiu que era melhor continuar dormindo estava cansado de mais. Os passos continuaram, ele escutou alguém mexer em algo e depois sair novamente. "Deve ser sonho" pensou Remus antes de dormir novamente. Foram horas ou apenas alguns minutos depois a porta abriu novamente, os mesmo passos mas desta vez alguém abriu a cortina da sua cama.

Ele resmungou e cobriu a cabeça, "que sonho chato esse" pensou e abriu os olhos mas o quarto estava escuro de mais para ele conseguir ver direito o que o incomodava. Sentiu uma mão gelada na testa, o vulto falou com ele mas não conseguiu entender. Então o vulto repetiu novamente:

- Remus, você precisa ir para a enfermaria

Não ele não queria ir para enfermaria, era só uma gripezinha, estava cansado de ir pra enfermaria. Não deixou o vulto carrega-lo para enfermaria. Remus queria dormir "Onde coloquei a minha varinha? Vou estuporar esse vulto pra me deixar em paz" pensou. Não conseguiu entender, o vulto mexeu em suas cobertas, o forçou a tomar água e alguma poção e ainda colocou uma compressa de água em sua testa. Quando acordou novamente estava suando, mas se sentindo bem melhor que se forçou a abrir os olhos e a sentar. Tirou o pano seco da testa e olhou em volta. Elizabeth estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama usando uma segunda cadeira como encosto para os pés, não parecia uma posição confortável a que estava. Remus olhou para ela por um tempo, os olhos fechados, os lábios bem desenhados e rosados entreabertos, a pele branca as mãos que estavam repousadas no colo. Assistiu por um tempo a respiração dela.

- Você tá acordado? - perguntou Elizabeth assustando o Maroto

- Estou – respondeu corando.

- Você estava delirando de febre. Não consegui carrega-lo pra enfermaria, como se sente?

- Melhor

- Se aceita um conselho, recomendaria um banho.

- É parece um boa idéia

Remus levantou da cama, sentiu as pernas bambas. Não olhou para trás sabia que aquele par de olhos azuis estavam o observando, já era vergonhoso de mais saber que ela tinha cuidado dele. Escolheu uma roupa no malão e foi para o banheiro.

- Remus – chamou Elizabeth antes do rapaz fechar a porta – Você devia comer alguma coisa. Se quiser posso ir na cozinha buscar algo para você.

- Você sabe onde fica a cozinha?

- Não, mas acho que você sabe.

Explicou rapidamente como chegar na cozinha e foi tomar o seu banho. Era impossível não demorar quando a água quente correu seu corpo, limpando todo o suor. Sentou no chão e deixou a água cair na cabeça, acalmando o corpo. Foi um banho longo, quando saiu Elizabeth já havia voltado e estava sentada no chão arrumando a comida que havia trazido.

- Vocês não tem uma mesa. - comentou sem olhar para o Maroto – Você não devia ter molhado o cabelo, se...

- Se piorar vou deixa você se virar sozinho.

- Exatamente

- Minha mãe falava a mesma coisa.

A mãe de Remus havia morrido quando ele estava no segundo ano, sempre muito cuidadosa com o único filho, o protegendo de tudo sem nunca conseguir reparar que o filho crescia e sem perceber que ele fazia algumas coisas, como molhar o cabelo quando estava gripado, só para escutá-la brigar. Foi bom ouvir alguém ralhar com ele novamente.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe – falou a garota buscando Remus de sua memórias.

- Como você sab...

- Charlie, eu recebia praticamente o o resumo das fofocas de Hogwarts todo dia. Devo acrescentar que as traquinagem e Sirius e James salvarão os meus dias várias vezes. Foi estranho chegar a Hogwarts vocês todos eram tão próximos mas não eram, era como começar a viver com os personagens do meu livro favorito. Devo saber de cada briga do James com a Lily, cada garota que Sirius saiu e de cada detenção que os dois levaram por judiarem do "Seboso" - Remus riu quando escutou o apelido.

- Algum personagem favorito? - Remus continuava parado na porta do banheiro, olhando para ela empilhar alguns sanduíches.

- Você não devia comer?

- Se eu comer, você vai me contar?

Remus era curioso, os amigos diziam que somente quando curioso ele descia do pedestal de pessoa sutil. Elizabeth era um livro tão fechado que ele se viu deliciado só com uma pontinha de chance de saber algo mais substancial da garota.

- Se você comer.

- Certo. Temos um estoque de cerveja amanteigada. - contou.

Ele foi até a cama de Sirius e pegou quatro garrafas escondidas de baixo da cama. Cada Maroto tinha uma responsabilidade quanto ao dormitório, Sirius devia manter o estoque de bebidas, James mantinha o estoque de doce, Peter tirava a sujeira e Remus os obrigava a ficar com os deveres em dia. Sentou diante de Elizabeth, que comia distraidamente um sanduíche. Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, só quando ele pegou o segundo sanduíche ela falou.

- Gostava de você – Remus não deixou de reparar que ela usou o verbo no passado – Sempre tão gentil, prestativo e estudioso. Uma vez perguntei a Charlie se você era bonito, ele nunca descreve as pessoas fisicamente. Ele sempre dizia que você estava pálido e cansado, eu imaginava mil justificativas para isso

Elizabeth deixou a história morrer, como se continuasse a falar só que em silêncio, revivendo algo que Remus se perguntou se um dia saberia o que era. Olhos distantes, vidrados na porta do banheiro e mastigando lentamente.

- A maior parte do tempo tento não lembrar da vida que tinha, dos meus avós, amigos de tudo. Dói tanto lembrar deles. Essa dor passa?

Remus se lembrava exatamente do dia em que sua mãe morreu, era um domingo, ele tinha ficado acordado até as quatro da manhã, o pai o acordou as onze para contar que a mãe não havia conseguido aguentar o um ano doente e tinha falecido aquela manhã. Ainda na cama de pijama mais parecia um pesadelo, nunca havia visto o pai tão fragilizado. Até hoje, quando fazia algo que lembrava a mãe Remus ainda chorava.

- A dor, só muda de nome Elizabeth passa a ser saudade. - estranhamente pela primeira vez ela não o encarou nos olhos ficou brincando com a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você é sempre tão sozinho?

- Eu não sou sozinho, tenho meus amigos e meu pai.

- Mas está passando o Natal sozinho.

- Você também – retrucou Remus sorrindo

- Por opção

- Por opção – resmungou ele – Então você sempre socorre pessoas doentes abandonadas?

- Não, reparei que você não estava nas refeições, mas todo mundo pula refeições, depois de um dia achei que não o veria mais até seus amigos chegarem, então Charlie me escreveu pedindo para mandar o presente da Suzana e tive a desculpa perfeita para subir aqui. Achei você queimando de febre. Desci correndo mandei o presente para o meu irmão e voltei.

- Como você sabia o que eu tinha?

- Quantas perguntas. Estou me perguntando se a minha resposta vai assustá-lo.

- Por que me assustaria?

- Por que, por que não sei.

Essa foi a primeira vez que ele a viu sem respostas e também foi a primeira vez que Remus conseguiu traduzir cada movimento dela a indecisão se devia contar, quando mordeu o lábio e o encarou, quando decidiu falar sorrindo.

- Meu avô uma vez teve exatamente a mesma coisa que você – ela respirou fundo fechou os e fechou os olhos – Você não disfarça muito bem Remus, principalmente pra quem conviveu com um lobisomem a vida inteira. Precisei de duas luas cheias para ter certeza.

* * *

Estou com preguiça de reler o capítulo, já li tantas vezes o começo que nem faz mais sentido então qualquer problema me xinguem porque estou trabalhando sozinha (se alguém quiser ajudar por favor grite, mande um sinal de fogo qualquer coisa)...

Espero que gostem, gastei muito tempo pensando nesse capítulo, gastei muito café também pra manter a minha cabeça funcionando. Bom, novamente não sei quando sai o próximo. desculpem vou tentar trabalhar rápido...

Beijos coloridos

Pony


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06

Remus sentiu o mundo parar por alguns segundos. Lembrava exatamente do dia em que os amigos descobriram que era um Lobisomem.

_- Sabe Remus, você mente muito mal – disse Sirius – Você achou que ia conseguir passar sete anos mentindo que estava com problemas em casa?_

_- Eu quase acreditei em você – disse James – mas depois que sua mae morreu, você continuou a ter que ir pra casa._

_- Por que não confiou na gente? - perguntou Sirius_

_Remus estava cercado pelos três marotos, acoado na própria cama, de madrugada. Fingindo que não entendia o que os amigos diziam, tivera pesadelos pensando quando eles descobririam o monstro que era, que não ia para casa dos pais todo mês e sim se escondia no terreno do colégio para perder a sanidade e virar um lobo. Adorava os amigos e depois do primeiro anos mentindo e eles acreditando a cada lua cheia, ele achou que teria grandes chances de chegar ao final de sua vida em Hogwarts sem levantar grandes suspeitas. Claro que estava enganado._

_Sirius, James e Peter eram próximos de mais, reparavam nas mundanças de humor quando a lua cheia se aproximava, viam o corpo do amigo machucado. Era difícil de mais negar a proximidade, tentar distanciar, principalmente depois que sua mãe faleceu. Precisava de suporte, de apoio e encontrou isso nos três Marotos, foi a partir no segundo ano que Remus começou a contestar as suas mentíras, sentiu necessidade de falar o que era uma vez por mês._

_Eles sabiam que Aluado não pensava rápido o suficiente de manha, sabiam que não conseguiria armar uma mentira se o acordassem no meio da noite. Planejaram cada frase, cade segundo durante um mês, não sairiam da cama do amigo antes dele dizer a verdade._

_- Por que Remus? - também perguntou James – Por que não confiou na gente? Por que não nos deu o direito da dúvida? Não abandonamos Sirius mesmo ele vindo de uma família racista, acreditamos nele, demos a Sirius a chance de provar que ele não acreditava no que os pais acreditavam. Por que achou que seria diferente com você?_

_- Por que tem um grande diferença em ter uma família racista e ser um monstro. Nunca tive amigos e vocês sempre me trataram tão bem que não quis perder, que não quis correr o risco de um dia perder isso._

_- Como você pode gostar tanto da gente e não confiar que podíamos te aceitar Remus? - perguntou Sirius segurando o rosto dos colega entre as mãos, forçando que ele o olhasse nos olhos – Você é meu irmão Remus, vocês, os Marotos, é a coisa mais perto de uma família que tive, vocês são a minha única família. Não estou revoltado por você ser um lobisomem estou revoltado por você não confiar o suficiente na gente para contar._

_Remus fugiu das mãos do amigo,sabia que Sirius era mais forte do que ele, sabia que ele resistiria a tentativa de fuga, não queria encarar a verdade, não queria ver os olhos cinzentos do amigo o encarando com pena, não queria pena._

_- Se sabiam da verdade por que não aceitaram a minha mentira? Vocês sabem do preconceito que posso sofrer se a escola toda ficar sabendo o que sou. Eu quero estudar, amo estar em Hogwarts, por favor não me neguem esse sonho. Foi tao difícil conseguir entrar não me faça ter que sair!_

_- Remus você comeu merda?! - exclamou James – Só o colocamos na parede agora porque sabemos que podemos te ajudar, eu, Sirius e Peter estamos à um ano estudando para ajudá-lo e agora sabemos o que devemos fazer e como fazer._

_- não vamos abadoná-lo, vamos estar com você a cada lua cheia. - disse Sirius com seu melhor sorriso – Vamos virar animagos ilegais, lobisomens não atacam animais, então vamos acampanhá-lo como animais._

_- Vocês não podem, é ilegal!_

_- Essa é a parte mais legal, vamos ser animagos ilegais. Eu disse pra você James que ele ia pegar a idéia de diverçao na hora!_

_- não permitirei que vocês se arrisquem por diversão. Ser um lobisomem não è diversão! Está fora de cogitaçao vocês me acompanharem! Não! Agradeço por me aceitarem, por continuarem a ser meus amigos, mas não vão comigo!_

Lá estavam aquele par de olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando, o lendo. Ele jamais pensou que passaria por esta situaçao novamente. Tivera tanta sorte por não ter sido rejeitado pelos amigos que não queria correr o risco, já estava bom com os três Marotos, não queria abusar da sorte.

- não me diga que achou que estava mentindo perfeitamente?

- Perfeitamente não, mas o suficiente pra ninguém descobrir novamente.

- Novamente. Então não sou a primeira? Já estava contestando a inteligência de Sirius e James.

- Me colocaram na parede no terceiro ano.

Ela resmungou algo que Remus não entendeu, o encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de se levantar e ir parar diante da janela do dormitório. Era uma noite de lua minguante, a pouca luz da lua que entrava no quarto iluminou a garota, a deixando mais bonita ainda.

- Meu avô tornou um lobisomem quando tinha quarenta anos. Depois que foi mordido, abandonou a vida que tinha, deixou de ser um bruxo e se mudou para França com a minha vó, após alguns anos meu tio John também seguiu os passos deles. Era mais fácil manter a mentira sendo trouxa. Lobisomens só existem em contos de fadas para eles. - ela continuava a encarar a janela como se a noite fosse quem a estava escutando, Remus apenas se preparou para ouvir – Eles eram muito ricos, passaram uma parte do dinheiro bruxo que tinham para a moeda trouxa, investiam na bolsa de valores, assim contrataram uma pessoa para cuidar do dinheiro e nunca precisavam aparecer no trabalho. Meu avô era um curandeiro muito renomado, abandonou tudo quando foi mordido, passou os outros vinte anos gastando cada segundo da vida dele buscando a cura da sua maldiçao. Muita das poçoes que você toma foram inventadas por ele. Do momento que fui aceita em uma escola de bruxaria ele me passou cada conhecimento que tinha, herdei além de todos os imóveis e dinheiro, as anotaçoes dele. Sei mais do que se passa com você a cada lua cheia do que imagina. Continuo a pesquisa dele da forma que posso, a biblioteca daqui é muito boa.

Novamente ela deixou a história morrer sem dar um devido final, ficou olhando a noite fixamente. Até Remus tomar coragem de se aproximar dela e tocar-lhe o ombro com as pontas do dedo.

- Você sempre me fascinou, exatamente por ser um lobisomem, por ser tão parecido com meu avô. Não estou procurando uma cobaia para os meus estudos,nunca me aproximei por isso, não me julgue errado. Eu procuro esse olhar triste que vocês tem a cada lua cheia, eu procuro não esquecer dele. Estar com você é o mais próximo que consigo chegar dele. Desculpe por usa-lo dessa forma.

Lembrou de como Sirius segurou seu rosto a dois anos atrás, extamente nas férias de Natal, de como o amigo o fez sentir importante e parte da sua estranha e restrita família, o obrigou a encará-lo a ver que jamais o largaria sozinho, mesmo sendo o que era, ele podia contar com aqueles três adolescentes desnaturados. Nunca imaginou que ouviria relatos de um lobisomem que também fora amado incondicionalmente, como ele era pelos amigos. Tentou fazer o mesmo por aquela garota a forçou olhá-lo nos olhos. Segurou cada face de seu rosto delicado com suas mãos frias, por mais uma vez se jogou naquele oceano azul que desta vez estava cercado de vermelho. Queria consolá-la mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras, tentou abraçá-la mas suas mãos coloram no rosto dela.

Foi o momento mais íntimo que Remus teve com uma garota, apesar de só se olharem nos olhos e sentir o calor do rosto dela. Mais uma vez se sentiu completo, como sentia com os amigos. Viu mais do que Elizabeth mostrou, com seguiu sentir toda aquela delicadeza que ela escondia, o quanto ela sofria por ter abandonado a vida que tinha e pesando mais do que tudo a saudade que sentia dos avós. Sem surpresa alguma ele a viu chorar em silêncio mantendo os olhos firmes nos dele, acompanhou uma lágrima desenhar o espaço livre que as mãos dele deixaram naquele pequeno rosto e parar em seus dedos.

- não vou julgá-la – disse a Maroto achando as palavras – Nem certo nem errado.

- Obrigada- ela resmungou com a voz engasgada pelo choro.

- não precisa agradecer.

Tomando coragem ele soltou uma das maos do rosto dela para acariciar-lhe os cabelos loiros. Ainda sustentando o olhar ele aproximou o rosto, quase encostando os narizes.

- Você ficou muito bonita loira – sussurou – mais bonita do que era morena.

Com a outra mão secou-lhe o rosto, demoradamente, tentando ao máximo fazer com que ela sentisse o carinho da açao. Foi ela quem primeiro cortou o contato visual, fechou os olhos quando o Maroto começou a deslizar os dedos em seu rosto, Remus desejava que fosse de prazer, não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Agora xingava-se mentalmente por nunca escutar as dicas de Sirius, quando ele o arrastava para um encontro, jamais imaginou que um dia estaria com uma garota porque queria. As mãos dela pendiam junto ao corpo, sem nenhum sinal de vida, na realidade se ela não estivesse respirando pesadamente podia ser facilmente confundida com uma estátua muito bem feita.

- Você... você está bem?

- Faz tempo que não me sinto tão bem na realidade Remus – disse Elizabeth reabrindo os olhos – Se tivesse alguma idéia que ia ser tão bom ficar sozinha durante o natal não teria feito a vida de Charlie um inferno. Obrigada por esta noite.

- Você já vai?

Remus não estava preparado para ficar sozinho novamente e nem queria. Pegando toda a coragem que conseguiu com Sirius e James segurou a mão dela e pensou na coisa mais simples que poderia dizer para não assustá-la.

- Mas você nem tomou a sua cerveja amanteigada – disse sorrindo

Em resposta ela deu um sorriso envergonhado

- não gosto de cerveja amanteigada.

Ele não estava preparado para essa resposta, nunca antes tinha conhecido alguém que não gostava de cerveja amanteigada que por hábito nem perguntou para a garota se gostava.

- Desculpe – resmungou um pouco corado – devia ter perguntado.

Ela apenas balançou os ombros, descartando a desculpa do garoto. Deu alguns passos para trás distanciando de Remus. Para a surpresa do Maroto ela ainda sorria, de forma tímida mas o sorriso estava ali.

- Meus amigos falam que tenho um gosto refinado de mais para praseres mundanos como cerveja amanteigada – comentou sorrindo.

- Você tem? - reparando no olhar confuso da garota acrescentou – Você tem um gosto refinado?

- Acho que não, fui educada para ser uma dama mas também fui pra comer de tudo. Então acho que só sou fresca mesmo. - se aproximando do garoto novamente ela acrescentou – Como se sente?

Era um pergunta simples mas difícil de ser respondida, ele podia dizer que aqueles olhos azuis o confundiam mais do que tudo, que provavelmente daria tudo que tinha pelo direito de entende-la mais um pouco, de poder decifrá-la sem se sentir um invasor, sim ele se sentia confuso. Outra resposta poderia que jamais se sentiu tao nú diante de uma garota, estava tão desprovido de suas defesas naturais que já procurava as suas calças de quinze em quinze minutos. Mas ele sabia do que bem que ela falava, queria saber se ele estava sentindo alguma coisa, febre, tontura coisas desse tipo.

- Estou bem – disse sorrindo – me sinto um pouco fraco, mas deve ser do tempo em que passei deitado.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio ela colocou a mão na testa do rapaz , para sentir a temperatura. O toque foi tão leve que Remus quase não sentiu a mão dela.

- Você está um pouco febril – disse em um tom monótono – talvez tenha estrapolando um pouco. Imagino que não queira ir para enfermaria? - ele balançou negativamente a cabeça – Então acho melhor você se deitar Remus, e não abusar da sorte. Provavelmente amanha você estará ótiomo.

Sem responder ele foi até a sua cama e deitou, ainda conseguia vê-la da cama ela perdeu alguns segundos olhando para a noite antes de seguir os passos deles. Ela sentou na cadeira em que Remus a achou dormindo à algumas horas.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? - perguntou carinhosamente, novamente ela negou com a cabeça – Quer que fique aqui essa noite? - ele não respondeu, agradeceu a escuridao do quarto por ela não ter visto o quanto ele corou. - Quem cala consente – disse ela sorrindo – ficarei aqui certo? Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Durma bem.

A última coisa que Remus fez aquela noite foi dormir, ela a viu pegar no sono algumas horas depois, esperou apenas alguns minutos para levantar e tirá-la da cadeira do lado de sua cama. A carregou no colo até a cama de Charles, sentiu toda a fragilidade daquele pequeno corpo junto ao seu naqueles breves segundos. Da mesma forma que sua mãe fazia ele a colocou na cama, cobriu e desejou boa noite. Depois voltou para a própria cama e dormiu pouco tempo depois.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07

Quando acordou de manha Remus não tinha muita certeza se realmente aquilo tudo havia acontecido. O quarto estava todo escuro, com as cortinas puxadas. Rolou na cama procurando a cama de Charles mas as cortinas da cama estava fechadas. Fechou os olhos tentando organizar os pensamentos tentando separar o que era sonho do que era verdade, a aconciência do que aconteceu na madrugada voltou toda de uma vez. Lembrou que suas mãos acariciaram o rosto de Elizabeth de como quase a beijou.

Continuou deitado pensando, pensando e pensando. Sua cabeça não estava nem um pouco disposta a parar de funcionar e a deixá-lo ter seu, costumeiro lento acordar. Tentando fazer uma açao paliativa, levantou resmungando e foi direto para a janela do dormitório e puxou a cortina deixando a luz banhar seu corpo, " Já deve ser tarde" pensou olhando para o sol. Os jardins da escola estavam brancos por conta da constante neve que caia, tornando praticemente impossível sair. Antes que o pensamento o acompanhasse ele já estava parado diante da cama de Charles com a mão na cortina. Não sabia se queria que aquilo fosse verdade, que quando olhasse para cama achasse Elizabeth dormindo ou se queria achar a cama vazia e descobrir que tudo tinha sido um sonho muito estranho e real.

- Você é realmente muito lento para acordar – resmungou uma voz feminina mas não da cama e sim da porta do quarto – estou esperando você acordar a horas. Você perdeu o café e o almoço novamente. Se continuar a ficar sem se alimentar direito vai acabar doente novamente.

- Bom dia – murmurou timidamente

- Bom dia – respondeu Elizabeth sorrindo – Boa tarde na realidade já são quatro horas.

- Quanto tempo dormi?

- Umas dez horas. - quase em camera lenta ela se aproximou do maroto ainda sorrindo – você parece melhor – aproximou-se mais um pouco – apesar da terrível cara de sono. Sabia você está remelento?

Apressadamente ele correu a mão para os olhos tentando limpá-lo mas parou quando reparou que ela sorria timidamente para ele. Viu naquele azul intenso dos olhos dela, que ela lutava contra cada palavra em sua cabeça, quando abriu a boca foi apenas para dizer:

- Obrigada por ontem – disse a garota dando mais um passo a frente.

Ele queria dizer que não precisava agradecer, que depois do que ela tinha feito por ele era nada mais do que a sua obrigaçao. Queria dar mais um passo e assim estar tao perto dela que voltaria a sentir o doce perfume que ela tinha, o calor que emanava dela contrastando com o frio do quarto e acima de tudo queria sentir a maciez daquela pele branca sobre seus dedos mais uma vez. Não fez nada que queria continuou parado a olhando.

- Tudo bem Elizabeth. Disse o rapaz remelento – falou a garota rindo – É sempre um prazer carregar garotas sonolentas para a cama, farei isso sempre que puder. Acrescentou rapidamente com os olhos cor de mel brilhando e sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu não sorriria marotamente – comentou Remus também rindo

- Por que não?- disse ela em tom de falsa idignaçao - É um belo sorriso. Mas como a narrativa é minha o rapaz sorriu marotamente.

- Mas entao ela não vai relatar a realidade.

- Talvez você não tenha sido o único a me carregar para cama ontem Remus. O outro que me carregou agraciou-me com um sorriso maroto.

- Entao você fica porai andando atrás do primeiro sorriso maroto que acha.

- Oh você descobriu o meu segredo.- ela falou em um tom teatral e colocou as mãos sobre a boca como uma criança quando é pega fazendo algo errado. - Então, o que pretende fazer hoje? E gostaria de saber se aceitaria a minha companhia?

* * *

Os dias do feriado de Natal transcorreram todos praticamente da mesma forma todas as manhas Remus encontrava Elizabeth no salão comunal passavam o dia conversando e tarde da noite cada um ia para o seu quarto. Foi com um certo pesar que os dois reparam que finalmente tinha chegado ao último dia. No dia seguinte teriam toda a escola de volta e não poderiam passar mais todo aquele tempo junto.

Os dias passaram com maior rapidez do que Remus se lembrava. Os dias ainda divido entre aulas e biblioteca não o fizeram reparar que a próxima lua cheia chegava com grande velocidade, maior do que queria. Outra coisa também tirava o sono desse Maroto, desde do Natal Elizabeth pouco falava com ele, na realidade poucos viam a garota além das aulas. As poucas ocasiões em que a garota falava com ele foi para pedir ajuda em alguma matéria. Remus se encontrava na incomoda situação de não saber como a cabeça da garota estava funcionando, ele já estava tentando descobrir o que fizera de errado.

Remus iria passar pelo tormento da lua cheia novamente, começaria naquela noite, não sabia por que mas sempre antes de se transferir para a Casa dos Gritos gostava de tomar banho, talvez fosse para ter certeza que ainda era humano, que podia ficar limpo, que podia pensar, era só uma semana depois teria sua vida tranqüila de volta, mas essa longas horas sem sua sanidade o machucavam mais do que imaginava. Saiu dos seus devaneios somente quando escutou a porta do quarto bater.

- Por favor Remus não saia pelado desse banheiro – disse uma voz feminina divertida.

- Elizabeth! – exclamou trancando a porta do banheiro – você sabia q esse é um dormitório masculino?

- Jura?! – exclamou a garota rindo - você não tem nada que nunca vi – acrescentou marotamente – queria falar com você.

"Por que ela é assim?" Pensou Remus nervoso, enxugava-se rápido, mais rápido ainda vestiu a roupa e quando abriu a porta do banheiro achou a garota deitada de bruços na sua cama desfolhando um livro.

- Ah, Remus – começou Elizabeth sentando na cama e enrolando o cabelo no dedo ligeiramente nervosa – Melhor ser direta. Sei que hoje é lua cheia, bom, não posso fazer nada quanto à transformação...

- Elizabeth... – sussurrou Remus escorando na janela

- Sério Remus, estudo lobisomens à mais tempo que você imagina, e tenho aumentado a carga nos últimos dias mas não achei nada de útil. Alfred cansou de ir à livraria pra mim e comprou todos os livros que achou. Não se preocupe não contei nada a ele – acrescentou sorrindo – Então, apostei em algo que sempre me deixou feliz.

Ela puxou um embrulho debaixo da cama de Remus, levantou e foi até a janela entregando-o ao garoto.

- Não precisava – disse abrindo o embrulho e descobrindo que era uma torta de chocolate. – Onde você a achou?

- Alfred – respondeu sorrindo – Ele sempre a fez pra mim quando fico triste. Achei que poderia te deixar mais feliz, funciona comigo.

- Feliz, e eu ando triste? – Perguntou Remus marotamente

- Não sei – disse a garota rindo e indo para a porta do quarto – se não quer a torta arrumo outro que queira

- Não... Prefiro ficar triste, pode deixar a torta. – disse o garoto rindo – Mas aceitaria comê-la comigo?

- Não sei, estou de regime. – disse Elizabeth parando diante do espelho – Acho que estou um pouco gorda.

Remus riu, ela era tão magra, tinha certeza que o palmo dele dava o exato tamanho da cintura dela.

- Venha –disse o garoto abrindo a porta – A torre de astronomia, vamos comer lá.

Ela catarolou o caminho todo, nunca a tinha visto com tanto bom humor reparou Remus. Ele reparou mais do que estava acostumado, reparou em como ela balançava a cabeça no rítimo da música que cantava. Como o cachecol que ela usava era divertido vermelho com bolinhas de lã penduradas também dançavam junto da melodia que cantava.

- Alguém já te disse que você canta bem? – comentou Remus

- Já – disse rindo – Eu canto numa banda, nada de mais é mais diverçao do que tudo.

Ficando em silêncio novamente subindo as escadas para a torre de astronomia, ela continuou cantando um pouco mais alto permitindo que o Maroto escutasse. Quando chegaram, finalmente ao topo da torre Remus andou na frente até parar bem próximo da borda e sentou.

- O por do sol daqui deve ser lindo – comentou Elizabeth – Pena que hoje não vou vê-lo.

- Por que?

- O por que você não vai estar aqui – respondeu ela o encarando – Senti sua falta. Tentava ao máximo arrumar tempo para falar com você mas simplesmente não exato instante deveria estar com a Lily estudando no dormitório, porque ela não quer crusar com o Potter, nem na biblioteca consigo ficar mais porque o Potter descobriu que a Lily estuda por lá. Estou muito perto de trancar os dois num banheiro e deixá-los por lá até terem o primeiro filho. A Lily está me deixando maluca.

- Por isso você sumiu da biblioteca – disse Remus pensativo – Achei que estava chateada comigo.

- Por que estaria? - ele apenas levantou os ombros como quem diz não sei.

Ela sorriu e começou a desembrulhar a torta em silêcio, deixando Remus sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele queria que ela continuasse a falar a contar como estava a vida, o que andava fazendo, mas continuou quienta. Ele reparou que Elizabeth havia trazido dois pratinhos e garfinhos, sorriu reparando que ela tinha achado que ele poderia convidá-la.

- Sou péssima em servir essas coisas, desculpa por destruir seu pedaço – comentou passando o prato para ele – Alfred sempre diz que devia abandonar a boa educaçao e comer com as mãos porque assim faria menos bagunça.

- Quem é Alfred?

Ela gargalhou com a pergunta do garoto.

- Alfred é quem me mateve viva todos esses anos – disse ainda rindo – é o porque durmo e acordo todos os dias. - riu mais ainda da cara espantada do Maroto – Ele era o mordomo dos meus avós, cuidou de mim sempre é parte integrante da minha família hoje em dia. Ele foi uma das condiçoes para aceitar ir para Londres, ele tinha que vir comigo.

- A torta é ótima – comentou.

Comeram em silêncio. Remus detestava o silêncio que cercava os dois quase sempre, era um silêncio reticente, sempre pesado. Ela parou de comer no terceiro pedaço ele no quinto. Ele a viu disparar olhares furiosos ao céu quando viu que ele começava a escurecer.

- não queria que a noite chegasse hoje – disse com uma voz tristonha aproximando-se dele – queria conseguir parar o tempo e empedir que a lua chegasse.

- Tudo bem já me acostumei – respondeu evitando olhalá-la

Repetindo o mesmo movimento que ele fez no Natal Elizabeth prendeu o rosto do maroto entre as mãos e o forçou a olhlá-la. Aproximou até a costumeira fronteira, de pouquíssimos centímetros. Sorrindo a garota disse num sussuro:

- Você é muito corasojo. Mas não merce passar por isso, ninguém merece. Prometo achar algo pra ajudar, prometo achar a cura para isso.

- Elizabeth não prometa aquilo que na...

Sem nenhum aviso ela venceu os centímetros daquela fronteira e o beijou, gentilmente apenas encostou de leve os lábio no dele. Não demorou mais de um minuto para prematuramente ela se distanciar.

- Eu vou cumprir – disse com intensidade nos olhos – Só quero que tenha paciência.

Ele sentiu os dedos dela se entrelaçar com seu cabelo o mantendo olhando pra ela por alguns minutos ficaram assim apenas encarando um ao outro até que chegou a hora de Remus ir para a enfermaria. Remus se despediu dela na porta da enfermaria. Ela deu um breve abraço nele e sussurou em seu ouvido antes de rumar para a torre da Grifinória:

- Te vejo daqui uma semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08

Enfermaria, quantas vezes já havia ficado deitado na cama da enfermaria? Pensamentos assim rondavam a cabeça dele enquanto a enfermeira da escola cuidava de cada arranhão dele. Já estava tao acostumado com com aquela rotina, daqui a pouco Sirius, James e Peter entrariam com um linda encenação de como estavam preocupado com ele. Pediriam um para contar tudo o que aconteceu nesse exato instante a enfermeira já teria ido embora, então poderia conversar normalmente.

Como previa os três amigos entraram na enfermaria em fila fingindo preocupação. Eles podiam ganhar um premio por melhor cara de preocupado. James sentou no pé da cama, Sirius junto de Remus ocupando grande parte da cama e Peter sentou na cama ao lado. Começaram com o falso interrogatório, como sabiam, logo depois a enfermeira foi embora.

- Dessa vez ela nem demorou muito – disse Sirius.- Então Aluado pronto pra voltar a vida de estudante?

- Pronto. Vocês copiaram a matéria pra mim? Devo estar super atrasado.

- Então – começou James desarrumando o cabelos nervosamente – A gente tentou copiar toda a matéria pra você.

- Só que o Ranhoso colocou fogo em tudo – conclui Sirius – Mas a gente não ia te deixar na mão Aluadinho,conseguimos uma cópia das anotações de Charles.

- Vocês nunca vão crescer – resmungou Remus

- E você ama isso na gente – respondeu Sirius – Então quando vai sair?

- Acho que antes do jantar. Só estou descansando mesmo, já to todo fechado, nem me machuquei muito desta vez. - Remus analisou os braços e as mãos, apenas havia finos traços brancos em sua pele, somente memórias daquela e de outras luas cheias.

Quantas vezes já havia passado por aquelas luas cheias? Quantas vezes tinha ficado ferido? Quantas vezes _ele_ teria que passar por isso? Sirius pensava coisas desse gênero enquanto esperava do lado de fora da enfermaria pelo amigo. James o abandonara havia quase uma hora resmungando "Se aquela enfermeira não quer liberá-lo não há nada que possamos fazer Almofadinhas então é melhor parar de tentar furar o chão de tanto andar e ir arrumar algo melhor para fazer" e assim ele viu o amigo ir embora e continuou a espera o outro amigo. Já fazia quase uma hora que estava sozinho e não via sinal de Remus. Xingava-se mentalmente por não saber onde Aluado havia colocado o Mapa do Maroto, e entre procurar e esperar ele preferia esperar.

Duas horas "merlim ele disse que sairia antes do jantar, o jantar já começou" pensou mal-humoradamente. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa, alguma complicação? Pensamentos trágicos digno de uma novela barata não paravam de aparecer na cabeça de Sirius e por mais que naquele instante ele queria matar a enfermeira de Hogwarts ele tinha certeza que ela era competente e que jamais deixaria Remus andar pela escola sofrendo qualquer tipo de dor.

Três horas, certo alguma coisa aconteceu, três horas. O jantar já estava para acabar e Sirius se encontrava parado encostado em uma parede sem se mover por tanto tempo que tinha dúvidas se um dia sairia daquela posição. Orgulhoso de mais para assumir que estava esperando por Remus ele não queria bater na porta da enfermaria mas também não sabia o que dizer caso a porta fosse aberta e Aluado aparecesse o encarando. Provavelmente arrumaria uma desculpa que o amigo não engoliria, como fazia todas as vezes, mas também não perguntaria nada. Apenas quando ouviu passos descompassados que acordou de seus pensamentos.

- Sirius o que faz parado aí?

- ann... - "Claro que de toda Hogwarts quem tinha que me pegar parado na enfermaria tinha que ser o Aluado" pensou tentando formular uma desculpa – Você não vaio jantar, então resolvi ver se estava tudo bem, mas bati na porta e ninguém apareceu - "Por favor enfermeira não apareça agora" acrescentou mentalmente.

- Eu sai no início da tarde – justificou Remus estranhamente corado – acho que perdi o jantar, droga, estou faminto. Me acompanha até a cozinha, preciso comer algo.

- Claro – respondeu satisfeito por não continuarem naquela conversa – Então, onde ficou a tarde toda?

- ann... - sussurrou Remus novamente estranhamente corado – Ocupado

- Ocupado fazendo? - detestava se sentir por fora da vida de Remus.

- Sirius, sério não estou muito disposto a falar agora. Mais tarde.

Em silêncio os dois seguiram para a cozinha, Remus ainda corado já Sirius tentando pensar o que o amigo estava fazendo durante aquela tarde. Objeto de tanta observação e de tanto estudo para Sirius, ele já conhecia todos os trejeitos de Remus, sabia que quando a lua cheia se aproximava ele criava uma vontade descontrolada por chocolate, quando mentia não costumava a encarar as pessoas nos olhos, mas hoje ele não conhecia aquela reação, corava com vergonha mas fazia anos que não corava quando tinha algo para contar (era o maior orgulho de almofadinhas o fato de não terem segredos, Remus não esquivava mais das perguntas dizia em um sussurro o segredo que o incomodava (Por que estava escondendo logo agora?). Sirius passava todos os detalhes do amigo que havia colecionado tentando interpretar o que acontecera. Roupas amassadas, caminhada pra fora da calça, corado e estranhamente desajeitado.

- Sirius pare de me analisar.

- Se você não me conta eu vou tentar adivinhar te analisando – ameaçou sorrindo marotamente.

- Sirius é delicado – Remus tinha parado em um corredor vazio estavam bem próximos da cozinha – Entre – disse puxando o amigo para uma sala de aula deserta – não sei nem como contar.

- Abrindo a boca e falando

- Me pergunto quando perdeu a educação? Bom... Eu estava com a Elizabeth.

- E o que tem de perturbador nisso? - perguntou Sirius estranhamente alarmado – Você tem passado mais tempo com ela na sua cabeça do que com os estudos. Não entendo todo esse drama, você fez o que estaria q...

- Eu não fiquei conversando a gente tr...

- não termine essa frase! - exclamou Sirius mais nervoso do que queria – No que você estava pensando?

- Eu não estava pensando – disse Remus caindo em uma carteira e escondendo o rosto com as mãos – Pensar foi a última coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

- Merlim Aluado, achei que nada estava acontecendo agora você me diz que transou com ela!

- Eu não te contei pra você me fazer sentir pior eu contei pra você me ajudar a pensar!

Sirius queria ajudar o amigo mais naquele instante ele só pensava em matar Elizabeth de uma forma bem dolorosa sem varinha, talvez uma faca de manteiga. Não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo, não tinha ciumes dos amigos e certamente agora estava morto de ciúmes. Por que estava fazendo isso com Remus?

- Desculpe Aluado. Certo – disse Sirius respirando fundo e tentando se controlar – Conte- me o que aconteceu.

_Certo o que aconteceu. Eu sai da enfermaria fui até o dormitório pra encontrar vocês, mas quando cheguei lá estava vazio, então peguei o mapa pra achar vocês, só que enquanto procurava vi o pontinho indicando a Elizabeth parado dentro de uma sala eu fiquei olhando aquele ponto por uma bom tempo e ele não mexeu nada então retardadamente fui atrás dela. Eu totalmente não pensei só dei conta dos meus pés quando eles pararam diante da porta._

_Contei até mil, e entrei. Sirius ela tava sentada no chão encarando uma garrafa de tequila pela metade, os cabelos curtos dela escondiam os olhos não sabia se estava chorando não mas tive certeza que ela não estava bem. Então a chamei uma, duas e somente na terceira ela respondeu._

_- Alô Remus – disse com uma voz fraquinha sem me olhar – Como está?_

_- Bem e você? - respondi ainda com a mão parada na maçaneta da porta._

_- Acho que bastante bêbada na verdade – desviando os olhos da garrafa e ela me encarou._

_Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, parecia que ela tinha chorado as últimas horas. Eu sai da porta e fui me sentar ao lado dela. O cheiro de bebida era forte._

_- Onde arrumou a garrafa?_

_- Achei que estava aqui como meu amigo não como monitor – falando ela encolheu mais ainda dobrando as pernas até o peito e abraçando os joelhos – David mandou pra mim, a garrafa._

_- David? - fingi que não escutei a primeira parte._

_- Meu primo. Ele achou que ia gostar._

_- Por que?_

_- Sinceramente não quero falar disso agora._

_- Elizabeth estou vendo que alguma coisa aconteceu, tem certeza que não quer conversar?_

_Não me respondendo ela foi pegar a garrafa de tequila, então eu tentei impedi-la segurando ela pelo pulso direito com força._

_- Remus eu preciso daquela garrafa._

_- Claro que você não precisa. O que tem de tão importante nela?_

_Ela não me respondeu, começou a tentar se soltar das minhas mãos então eu a puxei com mais força a trouxe para mais perto de mim. Ai ela me beijou!_

- E ai ela te beijou – repetiu Sirius – simplesmente te agarrou e beijou.

- Na realidade eu a agarrei, tentando afastar ela da tequila...

- Por que você não a afastou por que continuou, quero dizer você a beijou de volta imagino. Ela não te estuprou certo?

- Por que eu gostei da idéia dela estar querendo ter algo comigo! Pode ser assustador pra você, mas ela já tinha me beijado antes da lua cheia! As vezes é legal se sentir querido!

- Mas você tem a mim... quero dizer os Marotos, por que cedeu?

- Sirius você não teria cedido? Ela é linda e parece gostar de mim, por que não? - Remus estava completamente corado mas seus rotineiro bodosos olhos estavam furiosos.

- Mas e quando ela descobri que você é um lobisomem Aluado ela pode te....

- Ela já sabe Sirius e não se importou, acho que posso ir para cozinha sozinho.

E sem dizer mais anda o maroto de olhos castanhos saiu largando Sirius perdido em seus pensamentos. Aquilo tinha sido certamente um cena de ciúmes, mas por que com Remus? Não tinha nenhuma cena com James mesmo ele falando o tempo todo de Lily nunca tinha atacado o colega. Por que Remus?

Aproveitando-se da raiva que ainda tinha nas veias Sirius fez a segunda coisa estupida do dia. Não sabia onde encontrar Elizabeth mas até o bom senso encontrá-lo ele a procuraria. Com sorte não demorou muito a encontrá-la no caminho para a torre da Grifinória. Sem nem ao menos pensar correu ao encontro dela e a puxou para dentro de uma sala.

- Me solta Sirius – ela parecia completamente sóbria – você está me machucando

Os dedos de Sirius estavam cravados no braço da garota mesmo com a proteção do casaco ele tinha certeza que deixaria marcas, talvez hematomas.

- Posso fazer algo piro com você – rosnou a soltando

- O que aconteceu?

- Me diga você Tambler. Ou será que se esqueceu.

Do que você está fal....

O som seco do corpo da garota batendo contra parede, não fez com que Sirius diminuísse a fúria mesmo depois de jogá-la. Esqueceu que era uma garota, como um lobo perseguindo a presa a encurralou na parede e a obrigou a ficar de pé.

- Escute-me – rosnou – Se você mais uma vez chegar perto do Remus o que fiz com você será brincadeira de criança.

Para o espanto dele os olhos dela não demonstravam medo, como ele esperava, mas sim entendimento, como se tivesse lido nas entrelinhas algo que ele não tinha visto.

- Acho que não cabe a você escolher com quem o Remus deve ficar – disse a garota num sussurro – Por mais que ele o tenha como _irmão_ Sirius você não tem esse poder. Por mais que o queira.

- Olha....

- Não olhe você Sirius. Eu sei o que fiz hoje foi errado mas não quer dizer que não goste dele. Agora, se você não me soltar vou ter que começar a reagir e não prometo uma luta limpa.

Sem dizer nada ele a soltou mas não distanciou deixou os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, toda a fúria o abandonou, sentiu-se patético. Escutou os passo de Elizabeth até a porta, aporta se abrir com um leve rangido e depois ser fechada. Ficou sozinho, para analisar o que tinha acabado de fazer e por que.

* * *

Quem achou a reação do Sirius exagerada levante a mão. Eu achei porém até que fim uma reção desse maroto... espero que gostem...

Beijos Pony


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09

"Não corra" pensou, se corresse chamaria muita atenção. Elizabeth tinha acabado de deixar Sirius na sala de aula. Lutava para não correr ou chorrar, procurava em sua mente qualquer sinal de onde estaria seu irmão, não demorou muito para lembrar do rotineiro treino de quadribol das sextas-feiras. O mais rápido que podia andar sem correr ela saiu do castelo, pela hora o treino devia ter acabado, não querendo perder mais tempo a garota foi direto para o vestiário. Sem pensar muito bateu na porta, gastava toda a sua concentração para não chorar. Infelizmente foi James quem abriu a porta. "Ótimo mais um Maroto" pensou.

- Ãh... James... Meu... Charles ainda está ai?

- Elizabeth? - chamou Charles saindo enrolado na toalha.

- Você vai demorar muito? Preciso falar com você

- Está tudo bem?

- Não. Por favor preciso... - vencendo o autocontrole da garota um lágrima desceu.

- Querem saber – disse James já saindo do vestiário – Já acabei. Até.

Sem nem esperar resposta dos irmãos James saiu. Charles puxou a irmã pra dentro e fechou a porta. Elizabeth já estava chorando.

- Calma – pediu Charles a levando até o banco – O que aconteceu?

Antes de começar a falar a garota respirou fundo e se controlou mas as lágrimas que não param de descer..

- Eu sou retardada Charlie. Eu fiquei de foça por causa do Adam! - Exclamou Elizabeth levantando do banco e começando a andar de um lado para o outro – Ele me traiu! Engravidou a vadia! E por que hoje quando a filha dele nasceu EU estou triste? Por que eu deixo tudo que ele faz me atingir?

- Calma Elizabeth – disse Charles sem levantar do banco

- Calma Charlie! - bufou ela - Calma é a última coisa que vou ter! Ele faz o que dá na telha e eu fico aqui enchendo a cara na tequila e fazendo merda!

- Tequila? Por favor você não bebeu

- Claro que bebi! Por que eu deixo ele me atingir? Por que ele pinta e borda sem se importar com ninguém e eu bebo, fico triste e me comporto como uma vadia.

- O que você fez?

Ela não respondeu na hora, andou mais um pouco de um lado para outro antes de parar na frente dele. Elizabeth conhecia o irmão bem de mais e sabia que ele não ia matá-la nem nada mas mesmo assim era difícil assumir toda a lambança daquele dia.

- Dormi com o Remus – finalmente respondeu num sussurro.

- Elizabeth – resmungou Charles escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Os dois não falaram por muito tempo cada um tentando organizar seus pensamentos aproveitando o silêncio cheio de tensão. O silêncio que reinava no vestiário era cheio de significado, era como os dois gritavam um com o outro, julgavam as açoes de cada um. Deu bastante tempo para Elizabeth organizar cada pensamento de forma primária. Não contaria sobre Sirius, não agora era melhor focar no problema maior um Maroto morto de ciumes não era problema dela.

- Nada justifica o que fiz, eu sei – começou Elizabeth – a culpa não é só minha. O Remus me achou bêbada e se preocupou comigo, queria saber o que tinha. Quando ele tentou não me deixar chegar na garrafa de tequila eu o agarrei. - caindo ao lado do irmão continuou – Eu gosto do Remus, mas ter algo agora vai ser apenas para fazer ciúmes no Adam. Acho que estraguei tudo.

- Você sabe que admiro de mais a força de vontade que você teve quando o Adam te traiu. Você foi corajosa – timidamente Charles começou a sua estranha forma de consolar. O que no fim é a união de palavras doces com a sua opinião sobre o que aconteceu – Abriu mão apenas do namorado mas não do amigo. Grande parte do tempo vejo vocês conseguirem anular toda a vida que tiveram juntos, como namorados, mas vocês não superaram. Elizabeth hoje foi a filha dele que nasceu e isso não muda em nada a sua vida, e quando ele começar a sair com alguém? Qual vai ser a sua lambança? Eu sei que vocês chegaram a conclusão estranha que dava pra manter a amizade. Mas acho que se ainda sente algo por ele deve dar um tempo, é tudo tão recente. Pra que fingir que está tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu apenas se encolheu as pernas, abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto, Charles a abraçou sem dizer nada então Elizabeth se entregou ao choro. Chorou compulsivamente por quase uma hora só parou quando o irmão se vestiu e a levou até a torre da Grifinória em silêncio.

Era um pouco tarde quando chegaram a torre, alguns alunos ainda estavam no salão comunal, foi fácil para Charles encontrar a namorado junto de Lily em um canto do salão conversando distraidamente chegou perto das duas puxando a irmã pela cintura. Ela apenas resmungou uma desculpa e subiu para o dormitório. Charles conheci a irmã bem de mais para saber que ela não queria encarar nada agora, ia se trancar no dormitório e passar um bom tempo por lá agora. Pediu para Suzana e Lily a deixarem em paz por um tempo e explicou sem muitos detalhes o que havia acontecido. E também foi para seu dormitório pensando qual seria o próximo problema a atingi-lo.

Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que podia. James estava sentado na cama já de pijama brincando com um pomo de ouro levantou a cabeça para ver quem tinha chegado.

- E ai cara, tá tudo bem? - perguntou James sentando na cama

- Na medida do possível sim. - com a desculpa de ir pegar o pijama Charles aproveitou para dar uma olhada no resto do dormitório apenas Peter estava lá dormindo – Cade Sirius e Remus?

- Remus está a uma hora no banho e Sirius não sei provavelmente com alguma garota – e assim voltou a deitar e fechou a cortina.

- "Certo" pensou Charles "Vamos controlar os maiores danos" respirou fundo e bateu de leve na porta do banheiro. Remus provavelmente tinha fingido não ouvir as batidas então Charles tentou novamente com mais força. Novamente nenhuma resposta.

- Remus poderia falar com você – tentou novamente o garoto

Charles escutou o trinco da porta abrir, provavelmente Remus havia usado magia porque quando Charles entrou o rapaz estava sentado no vazo com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Sem dizer uma palavra ele fechou a porta e sentou no chão diante de Remus.

- Como você está? - perguntou Charles

- Remus não respondeu nem se moveu.

- Tudo bem se não quer falar comigo - recomeçou Charles – Elizabeth me contou o que aconteceu. Quero pedir desculpa pelo que ela fez. Normalmente ela não é tão estúpida.

- A culpa não é só dela, ela não fez tudo sozinha...

- Claro que não. Mas você tem que concordar que ela não escolheu a melhor hora.

- Achei que você ia me matar – contou Remus corado

- Não sou tão ciumento – disse Charles rindo – Na verdade estou mais preocupado com Elizabeth, ela está inconsolável.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acho que não posso te contar, é coisa dela – começou Charles passando a mão pelo pescoço – Mas como você entrou de cabeça na conturbada vida amorosa da Elizabeth mercê um pouco de informação. Hum... - murmurou pensativo – bom, o principal problema foi que hoje a filha do ex namorado dela nasceu. A filha que ele teve por conta de uma traição durante o namoro dele com Elizabeth.

- Ela sabe a muito tempo da traição?

- Você não conhece Elizabeth e Adam. - Charles riu da constatação – Eles foram o casal mais discreto que já vi. Não sei quando começaram e nem quando terminaram. Fazendo as contas estamos no fim de Janeiro e a filha dele nasceu essa semana, imagino que por volta de Abril do ano passado que tudo tenha acontecido. Mas só fiquei sabendo mesmo quando meus avós faleceram, meus irmãos quase mataram o Adam. Elizabeth pouco fala disso e menos ainda eu sei.

Charles suspirou, finalmente o dia havia acabado. Era rara as vezes que Charles tinha que arrumar a bagunça da irmã, mas como um pacto eles tinam o costume de um ajudar o outro quando faziam algo errado. "Controle de danos" era como gostavam de chamar esse tipo de ação , normalmente evitava que muitas bombas estourassem em contrapartida era necessário controlar o ciumes e nunca julgar a ação do outro.

- Você acha que ela gosta de mim? - perguntou Remus completamente corado – Ou ela só me usou como um paliativo para os problemas.

- Um novo problema não pode ser chamado de paliativo.- disse Charles sorrindo – Acho que ela gosta mais do que imagina de você, o problema é que não sei se ela gosta como amigo ou como algo mais. Bom eu vou dormir.

* * *

Desculpa pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno e pela longa demora. ACHO que também não continuei a história de onde esperavam... desculpa...

Mais uma coisa pra quem não percebeu o Charles é o meu personagem (dos que criei) mais querido....

Beijos

Pony


	10. Chapter 10

Eu dei uma pequena arrumada no capítulo mas nada de mais, acho que ainda tem problemas. Um detalher os textos em itálicos é passado não chega a ser uma memória do Remus...

Capítulo 10

Remus acordou lentamente, um terrível gosto de cabo de guarda chuva na boca, ainda era madrugada, devia faltar uma hora pro sol nascer. Olhos demoraram a focalizar o quarto escuro e quando conseguiu, ele não o reconheceu. Também não reconhecia o roupão branco que estava usando, percebeu que não estava sozinho na cama de casal gigantesca, no seu lado direito estava Sirius, só com uma box preta dormindo pesadamente.

Não foi com o mesmo ar de rotina que Remus descobriu que cama não estava só para ele e Sirius, quase não dava para reparar que tinha uma terceira pessoa na cama. Elizabeth dormia muito quieta que Remus cogitou que ela não estava respirando. Com um espanto maior reconheceu a camisa que a garota usava, não era dela e sim de Sirius, era uma camisa social preta de algodão, Remus se lembrava do amigo a escolhendo naquela manhã.

Como pensar doía. Remus forçava o cérebro o máximo que a dor permitia e tentava lembrar porque estava naquela situação estranha. À noite anterior, o pouco que lembrava não fazia nenhum sentido. Forçou mais um pouco, mas apenas imagens confusas voltavam. Respirou fundo. Levantou-se, queria sair dessa cama, queria por os pensamentos em ordem, e o mais urgente, queria saber como havia parado nessa situação.

Parou ao pé da cama e olhou para o casal que ficara na cama. Viu o braço de Sirius o procurar e não achar nada. Remus havia recentemente descoberto que o amigo não gostava de dormir sozinho, precisa de abraçar algo para ficar em paz. Agora sabia onde estava era a sala precisa. Achou uma poltrona, convidativamente confortável, e sentou. Novamente tentou se lembrar da noite anterior e nada de substancial veio. Então numa tentativa de trazer a memória de volta, começou a pensar em fatos mais antigos que o fizeram parar nesse quarto. A primeira memória foi de três meses atrás

_ Remus lembrava como foi difícil dormir aquela noite, rolou na cama durante várias horas na cama. Quando fechava os olhos lembrava-se daquela tarde não muito distante, de como Elizabeth o beijou, como os dedos frios dela pressionaram a sua nuca e claro do forte gosto de bebida que tinha a boca dela._

_ Balançou a cabeça com força para todas aquelas memórias tão recentes irem embora, mudou de lada na cama e com isso Elizabeth fugiu de sua cabeça apenas para ser substituída por Sirius. Recentemente Remus quando não pensava na garota loira pensava em Sirius, não como amigo, mas como um objeto de desejo. Gastava uma boa parte do tempo analisando o corpo do amigo e tinha a estranha sensação que Sirius sabia._

_ Era um costume para Remus deixar uma fresta na cortina do lado que dava para a cama de Sirius, como desculpa para não ficar fechado na cama. Espiou a cama de Sirius e descobriu os olhos cinzentos do colega fazendo a mesma coisa._

_ - Não consegue dormir? – a boica de Sirius mexeu sem emitir som algum – Pensando de mais?_

_ Remus apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_ - Posso ir para ai? – perguntou Sirius._

_ Novamente Remus concordou balançando a cabeça e abriu espaço para o amigo na cama. Sirius pulou na cama do amigo, sem fazer barulho. Deitou por cima das cobertas apoiando a coluna na cabeceira._

_ - Não te pedi desculpa pela minha reação naquele dia em que a Tambler o estupr..._

_ - Não foi estupro._

_ - Que seja Aluado – resmungou Sirius – Só não quero brigar com você._

_ - Desculpas aceitas Almofadinhas._

_ - Então, como foi o seu não estupro? – perguntou Sirius_

_ - Sinceramente não quero falar disso. – suspirou Remus deitando de barriga pra cima – Já gastei mais tempo do que queria pensando nessa tarde. Elizabeth tem um passado e até superá-lo vou me manter distante._

_ - É o mais certo a se fazer – disse Sirius – Então, amanhã Hogsmeade, quer ir comigo?_

_ - Na realidade já é hoje._

_ - Como?_

_- Já é sábado. Já passou da meia noite._

_- Sempre tem um chato que fala isso. Vai comigo hoje?_

_- Eu não estava querendo muito ir. Mas já que você abriu uma exceção na sua grande lista de encontros._

_- Quem disse que não é um encontro._

_- Eu disse. Agora Sr. Black já para sua cama. Porque eu vou dormir._

_- Eu to na minha cama._

_- Não ta não._

_Com um olhar desafiador Sirius disse:_

_- Remus você vai ter que me bater para me tirar dessa cama. Anda se arruma aí e vamos dormir._

_Sirius apenas entrou debaixo da coberta e passou o braço pela cintura de Remus e o puxou para mais perto. Somente assim Aluado venceu a noite de insônia e dormiu abraçado com o melhor amigo._

_Pelo que Remus conseguia ver já era dia, um pouco de luz entrava pela cortina. Ainda sentia o braço firme de Sirius junto a seu corpo. Era bom ter o amigo tão perto, bom e tentador, mas não o suficiente para Remus cruzar o limite da amizade. Tentando se controlar começou a escutar o que acontecia no quarto. Percebeu passos indo de um lado ao outro impacientemente. Conhecia os passos pesados, era de Charles. Escutou uma batida baixa na porta e Charles ir atender._

_- Você consegue demorar mais? – escutou Charles rosnar._

_- Ah, bom dia – Remus prendeu a respiração quando ouviu a voz de Elizabeth. – Claro que poderia demorar mais, o que provavelmente o levaria a arrumar uma forma de entrar no dormitório feminino. Então, qual é a causa do seu drama?_

_- David me mandou uma carta hoje, dizendo que devia me vestir a moda Tambler._

_- Tem mais alguém no quarto? – Pela distancia da voz dela Remus tinha certeza que Elizabeth ainda estava parada na porta._

_- Acho que Remus. Anda entra. – Charles fechou a porta – Você tá sem salto. Isso não vai contra as regras?_

_- Que regras? – ela falou tão baixou que Remus teve dificuldade de escutar._

_ - Mais de três Tambler se vista bem._

_ - Essa regra, a regra da vovó? – ela deu uma risada baixa – Você sabe que comigo em Hogwarts são dois Tamblers?Só falta um pra regra valer._

_ - Valeu pela aula de matemática. Só quero a sua ajuda, não trouxe nada. Preciso fazer mágica com o que tenho aqui._

_ - Sorte que você tá numa escola de bruxaria – ela riu da própria piada. – Só pra constar, você sabe que a Vovó está morta?_

_ - Rá, rá e rá. Tô quase sem respirar pela sua piada. Você e o David são a representação da vó, vão fazer essa regra valer para meus netos._

_ - Na realidade sou eu e o Adam._

_ - Quê?- exclamou Charles exasperado_

_ - A representação da vovó na terra, sou eu e o Adam. Sabe fomos criados por ela. O David é o mais chato. Veste isso._

_ Sirius apertou Remus com mais força e sussurrou no ouvido do amigo:_

_ - Bom dia Aluado._

_ Remus colocou o indicador no lábio pedindo silêncio. Já era complicado de mais se sentir dividido entre seu melhor amigo e a irmã do seu colega de quarto. Não queria complicar as coisas mais ainda com Elizabeth. Nem ter que pensar no que sentia por Sirius já era suficientemente constrangedor estar dormindo abraçado com ele._

_ Não demorou muito para os irmãos saírem apressados e com uma velocidade maior ainda Remus saiu da cama. Já tinha sido uma grande sorte não terem sido descobertos. Sirius o acompanhou de pé, parado ao lado da cama encarou o amigo._

_ - O quanto gosta dela? – perguntou Sirius_

_ - Agora não._

_ Sirius não desistiu._

_ - O quanto gosta de mim?_

_ As palavras do amigo demoraram a fazer sentindo. Não era uma pergunta comum. Sirius sempre pediu muita atenção de Remus, mas nunca questionou o quanto gostava dele. Pensou alguns segundos, aquele chove não molha era consolador e satisfazia parcialmente o que sentia então, Remus, pensou na resposta que não dizia o que sentia mas não o distanciava._

_ - Gosto o suficiente para deixá-lo dormir na minha cama. Por que pergunta?_

_ - Curiosidade – Sirius o encarou nos olhos. – Melhor nos arrumarmos._

_ Remus andou até o seu malão e pegou a primeira calça que viu. Ainda pensava na pergunta de Sirius o que ela queria dizer? Será que Sirius gostava dele da mesma forma que Remus achava que gostava? Essas dentre outras perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça._

_ - Sabe Aluado – a voz de Sirius estava perto de mais, Remus se virou e viu que o amigo estava a um passo de distancia, só com uma calça de moletom – Você pensa de mais._

_Sirius deu mais um passo, o último para distancia entre os dois ficar menor do que dez centímetros. Remus conseguia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do colega. Sirius estava perto de mais, perigosamente perto, só mais um segundo e Remus ia perder o pouco de consideração que conseguia lembrar que tinha pela amizade dos dois._

_A porta do dormitório foi aberta de supetão. Remus sentiu seu estomago parar no pé quando viu Elizabeth parada na porta ainda com a mão na maçaneta. O silêncio era constrangedor e durou algum tempo com os três parados encarando um ao outro. Elizabeth foi a primeira a recuperar os sentidos._

_- Ãn... desculpa... eu... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – eu esqueci meu casaco – correu os olhos pelo quarto – Está na cama... tanto faz._

_Ela correu até a cama do irmão e pegou um casaco preto. Demorou um pouco mais para Remus recuperar a capacidade de falar e Elizabeth já estava de volta à porta._

_- Não, espera – disse Remus – Eu posso explicar_

_Novamente ela respirou fundo antes de falar_

_- Remus você não me deve explicação alguma._

_- Mas..._

_- Olha, eu já estou atrasada, se quer me explicar algo vai ter que ser outra hora – e se virando para Sirius acrescentou – Desculpa não queria atrapalhar nada._

Remus se embolou na poltrona que estava, esticou os olhos para a cama. Sirius já estava abraçado em Elizabeth como naquela noite tinha ficado embrulhado em Remus. Não sentiu ciúmes, tinha pensado muito no que sentia pelo amigo e sabia que era platônico. Sirius gostava de flertar, flertava com qualquer um e atualmente brincava tanto com Elizabeth quanto com Remus.

Claro que Elizabeth respondia os flertes de Sirius a altura, não corava ou fingia que não escutava como Remus. Ela também sabia flertar, não tão bem como Almofadinhas mas um ou duas vezes ela fez Sirius ficar sem resposta. Remus ainda lembrava-se da primeira batalha dos dois:

_Era tarde, o salão comunal estava vazio, o fogo na lareira já fraco e por causa de uma insônia teimosa Remus estava sentado na poltrona mais próxima da lareira com um livro. Não o lia, apenas o usava como algo para olhar. Pensava, atualmente era o que mais Remus fazia. Privava-se de todos, ficava escondido em um canto pensando, buscava desesperadamente em sua mente quando tinha passado a gostar de Sirius. Quando deixara de olhá-lo como um irmão? Remus não conseguia encontrar o momento exato, sabia que era um sentimento recente._

_Por mais que ele buscasse a solidão, Sirius não o deixava ficar por muito tempo sozinho, sempre aparecia com um meio sorriso, sua postura reta, voz sedutora e uma incrível forma de fazer tudo como se não fosse nada._

_- Aluado, você vai ficar aqui para sempre?_

_- Sirius – suspirou – Estou sem sono. Preferi ficar aqui para não incomodar._

_- O que está lendo?_

_- Não sei._

_- O que está pensando?_

_"Em você" respondeu Remus em silêncio. Ele não era do tipo sedutor e muito menos do tipo que tentava alguma coisa. A resposta que deu em sua cabeça iria ficar nela._

_- Em nada especificamente – mentiu – Você?_

_- Em porque você não dorme mais_

_- Porque não tenho sono._

_- Devia dormir daqui a pouco é lua cheia._

_Remus não respondeu. Uma semana para lua cheia, uma semana. Ele ficaria mais pálido, mais fraco e com uma terrível aparência de doente. Dormir era bom, mas tão difícil quando a sua cabeça não para. Ele não parava de pensar. Pensava nas notícias do mundo fora de Hogwarts em como a sua vida ficaria difícil quando terminasse a escola, já que os lobisomens haviam se juntado a Voldemort. Pensava em Sirius, pensava em Elizabeth a alguns dias atrás num momento de desespero Remus chegou a cogitar ter uma relação a três sem ter que escolher entre os dois ou ficar sem ninguém._

_- A lua cheia sempre vem – disse Remus – Nã... _

_O quatro da mulher gorda abrindo fez Remus parar de falar era muito tarde para algum aluno estar fora da cama. Lentamente Elizabeth entrou no salão comunal, muito bem vestida. Usava um vestido tomara-que-caia preto apenas preso abaixo do seio, um blazer também preto justo e liso e um escarpin preto. Ela aparentava cansaço encarou os dois rapazes antes de falar:_

_- Boa noite – disse desanimada – Está se tornando um hábito atrapalhar vocês dois. Desculpem-me por isso._

_- Tranqüilo – disse Sirius sorrindo charmosamente._

_- Posso me sentar com vocês?_

_- Encontro ruim? – perguntou Sirius_

_Com um aceno de varinha ele puxou uma poltrona para Elizabeth e a parou do seu lado direito assim ficando entre ela e Remus._

_- Dava a minha vida por um encontro ruim – retrucou Elizabeth sentando na poltrona._

_- Sua vida está valendo muito pouco – riu-se Sirius._

_Remus não tirava os olhos dos dois, Elizabeth abatida e cansada sentada na poltrona, ele gostaria de saber o que ela estava fazendo. Por que estava cansada? Por que tão bem vestida?Por que tão abatida? Já Sirius estava deslumbrante, sentava displicentemente de pijama uma calça preta velha e uma camiseta branca que ele só havia vestido para is por salão comunal._

_- Onde estava? – Remus escutou a pergunta sair de sua boca de forma rude diferentemente de como pretendia, queria que fosse displicente, uma pergunta casual._

_Elizabeth o encarou por um tempo, pensativa, avaliando a pergunta._

_- O inventário das coisas dos meus avôs ficou pronto. Como única herdeira tive que estar presente. - respondeu Elizabeth desfazendo o cabelo, que estava desleixadamente preso em um coque mal feito – E vocês dois o que fazem aqui?_

_Remus viu os olhos de Sirius passearem pelo pescoço de Elizabeth enquanto ela o massageava. _

_- Não conseguimos dormir – respondeu Remus._

_ - Vou parar de atrapalhar vocês dois. – disse Elizabeth com sorriso._

_ - Você não atrapalha – disse Remus, estava feliz por ter os dois juntos era melhor do que pensar neles o tempo todo._

_ - Você é gentil Remus _

_Os três ficaram em silêncio. Remus novamente olhou para Elizabeth, era normal ela estar bem vestida, mas o Maroto nunca havia realmente notado o quão elegante ela era, mesmo agora sentada ao lado dos dois, que trajavam pijamas e sentavam despojadamente, ela estava reta, com as inclinadas para a direita, os pés cruzados e as mãos delicadamente apoiada no colo. Era charmoso, elegantemente charmoso, algo que Remus nunca conseguiria fazer com tamanha naturalidade._

_- Qual é o nome desse tipo de sapatos? – perguntou Sirius de supetão_

_- Os meus? – disse Elizabeth, Sirius apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Scarpin._

_- São sexy – disse Sirius pensativo – não é um tipo de sapatos que costumamos ver em Hogwarts._

_Como se quisesse espantar algum pensamento Elizabeth balançou a cabeça e sorriu para o Maroto_

_- Espero que seus olhos estejam apenas nos meus pés._

Para Remus foi nesse dia que Sirius reparou em Elizabeth, não como a garota para namorar o Aluado mas sim como alguém que o correspondia a altura. Ficou comum para Remus interceptar olhares de Sirius para ela e normalmente estes olhares eram correspondidos por Elizabeth. Os dois se excitavam com todo aquele flerte. E para Remus era um deleite poder ver os dois.

Depois de algum tempo Remus se viu incluído nos olhares dos dois, nas hesitações e nos sorrisos. Era difícil para ele não corar quando via Sirius o encarando e depois encontrando os olhos azuis de Elizabeth e sorrindo. Aluado não entendia como o amigo havia feito a transição de ódio para interesse por Elizabeth apenas sabia que tinha acontecido.

O que mais martelava na cabeça do Maroto era se tudo aquilo era uma diversão ou realmente algo sério. Remus havia passado tanto tempo na estudando que achava que uma criança do segundo ano conseguia interpretar as ações dos dois melhor que ele. Nunca se imaginou numa situação tão estranha, na maior parte do tempo ele se dividia entre o deleite por se sentir desejado e vergonha por não saber corresponder.

Foi estranho lembrar-se da noite anterior e agora ver a conseqüência de suas ações, Elizabeth e Sirius deitados abraçados. A primeira coisa que lembrou foi do forte gosto de bebida e da música alta. Remus corou só de lembrar o que tinha feito

_ Último jogo de Quadribol o dormitório masculino estava um inferno James e Charles nervosos, tensos pela partida que aconteceria daqui a algumas horas. Remus preferiu ficar deitado contando até mil para não gritar com os dois que repassavam pela décima vez a estratégia de jogo. Sirius tinha sido mais esperto se trancara no banheiro e estava prestes a quebrar o recorde de mais tempo tomando banho._

_ Quando finalmente Sirius saiu do banheiro ele apenas usava uma toalha enrolada na cintura o que fez Remus corar instantaneamente para o total deleite de Sirius. Essas situações em que Almofadinha o provocava sem a presença de Elizabeth deixavam Remus com vontade de segurar o amigo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até dizer exatamente o que ele queria. Claro que a timidez o impediu de fazer isso. Apenas se trancou no banheiro e orou parar achar a dormitório vazio quando saísse de lá. _

_ Remus demorou o máximo que conseguiu, mas mesmo assim quando saiu do dormitório Sirius estava sentado na cama o esperando._

_ - Até que fim! – exclamou Sirius levantado – Estou faminto, vamos tomar café. James já desceu para vigiar o que o time vai comer._

_ Remus pensou em discutir com amigo, dizer que se estava faminto podia muito bem ir sozinho, mas normalmente essas discussões nunca acabavam bem. Sirius provavelmente faria algum comentário que deixaria Remus constrangido e se divertiria com isso._

_ Os dois amigos desceram para o salão principal sem conversarem, quando chegara, logo encontraram os amigos. James estava meio verde,_

_ - Vamo lá Pontas – exclamou Sirius sentando ao lado do amigo - Vocês treinaram tanto, não tem como perder pra aqueles sonserinos._

_ James não respondeu apenas encarou o amigo._

_ - Você devia comer alguma coisa – disse Remus sentado diante do amigo – Não é bom jogar de estomago vazio._

_ - Não entendo por que está assim – disse Sirius – você joga quadribol desde sempre._

_ - É a primeira vez que sou capitão – respondeu James simplesmente._

_ - O time está ótimo, não se preocupe você fez seu trabalho muito bem – disse Charles sorrindo – Qual é o trabalho de entender que as cores da sua casa são vermelho e dourado Elizabeth._

_ Foi por pouco que Remus não engasgou quando viu a garota sentando ao seu lado, apesar de vestida de forma simples estava maravilhosa. Usava uma calça jeans lisa, reta e preta, uma camisa social braça lisa, um colete preto e para finalizar um sapato de salto alto vinho._

_ - Meu sapato é vermelho – respondeu ela com descaso e mostrando a mão direita para o irmão indicou um belo anel de ouro – é dourado. James continue comendo assim – indicou para as três salsichas meio comidas no prato do garoto – não vai pegar o pomo de ouro e sim vomitar nele. _

_ - Aluado disse que comer alguma coisa ia me fazer bem – justificou James falando de boca cheia._

_ - Comer coisas leves não um porco inteiro de manhã – retrucou Remus – Isso vai te deixar pesado e nem vai conseguir voar._

_ - Pára com o drama pontas – Exclamou Sirius – depois de todo esse tempo você vai ficar com medo de jogar contra o Sonserinos, já devia ter virado diversão esmagar eles._

_ - Certo time – chamou James não agüentando mais esperar – Vamos_

_ Como era de se esperar a Grifinória ganhou facilmente da Sonserina e também não era surpresa alguma a festa no salão comunal dos leões. De alguma forma, algo que provavelmente a diretora da casa aprovaria, várias bebidas havia surgido em sua grande maioria com álcool. A música estava alta e estranhamente nenhum professor ainda havia aparecido para reclamar._

_ Remus andou pelo salão comunal lotado e por sorte conseguiu encontrar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Tomou uma grande golada e logo que sentiu o gosto conseguiu reparar que estava misturada com álcool. Por um impulso decidiu que por hoje não ia ligar se era monitor ou se nunca tinha bebido na vida. Tinha cansado de ser certinho._

_ Perdeu as contas de quantas garrafas tinha tomado, mas tinha noção que estava tonto. Procurou um lugar para sentar com certa dificuldade achou Sirius e James sentados num canto._

_ - Oi – exclamou mais alto que seu tom normal – Estou bêbado._

_ Jogou-se ao lado de Sirius quase sentando no colo do amigo._

_ - Percebi – respondeu Sirius passando o braço pela cintura de Remus – Você está bem?_

_ - Só tonto. Nunca fiquei bêbado sabe? É estranho, me sinto leve, um vontade descontrolada de falar. – Remus tomou um grande gole da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada – Você está lindo hoje Almofadinhas._

_ - Obrigado Aluado – disse Sirius sorrindo._

_ - Eu entendo porque as garotas não te deixam em paz. Você é irresistivelmente lindo._

_ - Aluado – sussurrou Sirius no ouvido do amigo – É melhor você parar não estamos sozinhos, o Pontas ta aqui._

_ - Ops! – exclamou Remus – Olá James._

_ - Olá Remus!_

_ - Você ta triste Ponta? Mas você ganhou o campeonato de Quadribol. Sabe a Lily Estava no jogo, gritou um monte quando você pegou o pomo._

_ - Sério? Mas ela não estava namorando?_

_ - Terminaram essa semana. E ela nem ficou triste, era um chato o cara mesmo. Pelo o que ouvi Pontas foi pro sua causa._

_ - Você sabe disso tudo e não me contou nada? _

_ - Ops, era segredo._

_ - Acho que vamos ter que te manter bêbado Aluado –disse Sirius apertando mais o colega – Você fica bem mais divertido assim._

_ - Vocês dois estão parecendo um casal – disse James analisando os dois._

_ - Tanto faz – disse Sirius com descaso._

_ Ficaram juntos em silêncio por um tempo, Sirius aproveitando o calor do amigo que terminava a sua bebida em silêncio. James cantarolava a música distraidamente._

_ - Boa noite rapazes – disse Elizabeth sorrindo – Alguém adulterou as cervejas amanteigadas._

_ - Chegou quem faltava! – exclamou Remus – Elizabeth já estou com Sirius a gora falta você._

_ Elizabeth olhou para Remus por um segundo, antes de entender que o garoto estava bêbado._

_ - Vocês já sabem – concluiu ela e virando para James acrescentou – A Lily está num estado pior do que o de Remus. Falando muito de você James, e eu cansada de ouvir, talvez fosse o caso de você ir cuidar dela. Ela ta bem carente._

_ Como se tivesse levado um choque James levantou e foi atrás de Lily. Elizabeth começou a se virar pra ir embora, mas as mãos tremulas de Remus a seguraram._

_ - Fica com a gente – explicou Remus – passo tanto tempo pensando em vocês dois. Ao menos uma vez posso aproveitar os dois juntos._

_ Timidamente Elizabeth sentou do outro lado de Remus._

_ - Sabe, eu fico tentando escolher entre vocês dois. O tempo todo. Não consigo decidi por quem sofrer por não gostar de mim. Então cansei de pensar, gosto dos dois. Por que vocês dois não se gostam?- ele não esperou a resposta – Por que não se beijam?Ia ser tudo mais fácil as..._

_ - Remus, respira – disse Elizabeth o encarando – Você não tem que escolher entre nós dois, certo?_

_ - Vocês vão se beijar e ficarão juntos e depois vão me beijar e ficarem juntos comigo? – Remus olhava de Elizabeth para Sirius esperando alguma concordância vindo deles – Vocês gostam de mim certo?_

_ - Claro que gostamos – disse Sirius – Você só nos pegou de surpresa. Vamos fazer assim. Vamos sair daqui ir para um lugar mais calmo e conversamos._

_ - Privacidade! – exclamou Remus – Shhhhh – fez ele colocando o indicador nos lábios e pedindo silêncio – Claro, vamos sair daqui. Em outro lugar vocês se beijam e ficaremos juntos felizes para sempre._

_ Remus se levantou com um pulo e acabou ficando tonto. Sirius prontamente o escorou e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Elizabeth segui-lo._

_ - Eu juro que mato se descobri quem adulterou a cerveja amanteigada – rosnou Elizabeth entre os dentes._

_ - Foi o Almofadinhas – explicou Remus que estava tendo problemas em comandar os pés o que fez Elizabeth escorá-lo pelo o outro lado – Ele faz isso todas as festas. Sabe eu nunca tinha ficado bêbado antes. É legal, só não gostei dos meus pés eles ficaram burros. Mas é claro que tem seus lucros, vocês estão me escorando já é um grande passo para vocês formarem um casal comigo._

_ Remus continuou tagarelando pelo caminho, era Sirius quem guiava. Sabia exatamente para onde ir. A sala precisa, lá poderia cuidar de Remus até ele recuperar a sua forma normal. Não era muito longe, com todos os atalhos que tinham aprendido em seis anos de Hogwarts. Aluado pouco ajudava, tropeçava nos próprios pés, falava alto. Acabaram demorando mais do que o normal para chegar a sala. Sirius pediu por um quarto, com uma cama bem grande e claro um banheiro, ele estava contando os segundos para Remus passar mal._

_ - Senta Aluado – disse Sirius – Ago..._

_ Elizabeth puxou o braço de Sirius com força, para um canto deixando o Aludo cantando próximo a uma poltrona._

_ - O que você está pensando? – disse ela num sussurro. _

_ - Pensando?_

_ - Conversar? Não há nada para conversar Sirius. Olha o estado do Remus – agora o maroto de cabelos castanhos dançava sozinho – Pra que você o trouxe pra cá? Ele precisa do próprio quarto._

_ - Calma, eu só não queria que todo mundo visse o estado dele._

_ - E não dava pra fazer isso no dormitório de vocês?_

_ - Se seu irmão peasse o Remus implorando pra gente se beijar? Ou pior pegasse a gente se beijando?_

_ - Nada disso vai acontec..._

_ - Gente – começou Remus – não to me sentindo bem._

_ Realmente ele não parecia bem, estava meio verde. Com agilidade Sirius o levou para o banheiro._

_ - Elizabeth – berrou Sirius – Fica com ele._

_ - Não acredito que você não pode ver vomito – gargalhou Elizabeth._

_ - Eu também bebi – justificou Sirius – Ver isso não está fazendo bem pro meu estomago._

_ Quando a garota entrou no banheiro Remus estava sentado ao lado da privada, ensopado de suor e pálido. Antes de sentar ao lado do garoto ela pegou uma toalha para secar o rosto dele._

_ - Melhor? – perguntou ela._

_ - Não – e dizendo isso voltou para privada._

_ Ele ficou mais um tempo encurvado na privada emitindo sons estranhos. Sirius do lado de fora do banheiro andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Elizabeth continuava ao lado de Remus, sentada no chão segurando a toalha._

_ - Argh, eu nunca mais vou beber – disse Remus voltando da privada – Me passa a toalha._

_ Elizabeth só entregou a toalha para ele sem dizer nada, levantou, fechou e deu descarga na privada. Ela continuou a olhar o Maroto esperando que ele voltasse a passar mal._

_ - Que bom que sempre posso contar com você quando passo mal – disse Remus e entendo o olhar dela acrescentou – Pode deixar vomitei tudo que tinha, agora só estou um pouco bêbado._

_ Sem dizer uma palavra ela ofereceu a mão como apoio para Remus levantar. _

_ - Você está pingando de suor – disse ela – Talvez fosse bom você tomar um banho._

_ - Se foi difícil levantar imagina tomar banho – disse Remus com uma risada fraca._

_ - Você ia se sentir bem melhor com um bom banho. Só senta de baixo do chuveiro e deixa a água lavar o suor._

_ - Você me ajuda? – perguntou Remus timidamente e tirando proveito do efeito do álcool e dizendo o que tinha vontade._

_ - A tomar banho?_

_ - É._

_ - Remus, isso não é uma boa idéia._

_ - Eu não quero tomar banho sozinho, eu posso cair, bater a cabeça e morrer e você vai estar lá fora e não vai escutar nada e vou morrer, bêbado e sozinho._

_ - Grande argumento – retrucou Elizabeth sarcasticamente._

_ - É sério, meu tio Asfrado morreu assim._

_ - Você não tem um tio chamado Asfrado._

_ - Como você sabe que não tenho? Eu nunca te disse que meus pais eram filhos únicos_

_ - Agora eu sei que não tem. – Elizabeth respirou fundo e acrescentou – de um a dez o quão bêbado você está?_

_ - Talvez um sete, mas pode ser um oito também. Eu to fedendo._

_ - Certo eu te ajudo. – e falando isso ela foi ligar o chuveiro deixando a água fria. – Mas você vai tomar banho de roupa. Minha última proposta._

_ Remus fez que sim com a cabeça e se encaminhou para o chuveiro. Resmungou por causa da água gelada mas Elizabeth fingiu que não ouviu. Ela o forçou a ficar debaixo do chuveiro por um tempo._

_ Não demorou muito para Remus ter a incrível idéia de puxar Elizabeth para ficar junto dele. Apesar de não estar conseguindo controlar seus movimentos com precisão aproveitou o fato de Elizabeth estar distraída tirando o cabelo do rosto para puxá-la. Ele segurou os dois braços dela e jogou o peso de seu corpo para trás, eles poderia cair, mas Remus não pensou nisso na hora ele só queria puxá-la para ficar com ele._

_ -Sirius!- gritou ela com o susto – Eu na..._

_ Sirius praticamente jogou a porta a baixo quando entrou. Parou ao ver Elizabeth e Remus molhados, as mãos de Remus ainda nos pulsos dela._

_ - Vem tomar banho com a gente Sirius – exclamou Remus ao ver o amigo – Tava chato aqui sozinho. Ai eu puxei ela agora eu quero você aqui também._

_ Sirius andou lentamente até o chuveiro, tentando pensar. Nem nos seus sonhos mais insanos tinha imaginado aquela situação. Os três juntos num chuveiro. Elizabeth o encarava sem desviar os olhos por um segundo, Remus sentou no chão do chuveiro. Sem falar nada tirou sapato e entrou junto dos outros de roupa. Deixou a água molhar o corpo por um tempo e depois puxou o amigo para ficar na água fria._

_ - Elizabeth você ta bem? – perguntou Sirius sem olhá-la._

_ - Estou._

_ - Me ajuda a tirar a blusa do Remus. – disse Sirius – Eu seguro e você tira._

_Prontamente Elizabeth se aproximou dos dois, sem o colete preto que usava ou o sapato vermelho, a camisa branca estava transparente e grudada no corpo por estar molhada. Remus deixou ser guiado pelos movimentos dos colegas, tremeu com o toque das mãos de Elizabeth que subiram junto de sua blusa até a cabeça e depois ficou caída no chão do banheiro. O mesmo foi feito com a calça dele. _

_ Elizabeth estava o segurando pela frente e Sirius, o mantinham parado recebendo toda a água gelada na cabeça. Remus tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, porém preferia pensar o mínimo possível para que não interrompesse aquele momento._

_ - Remus – chamou Sirius num sussurro no pé da orelha de Remus – Você se sente melhor?_

_ - Infelizmente sim – respondeu Remus – Agora vou ficar sóbrio e chato e não vou conseguir que vocês dois fiquem juntos._

_ - Qual é a importância de nós dois ficarmos juntos Remus? – perguntou Elizabeth._

_ - Vocês ficando junto eu não teria que escolher entre os dois seriamos um casal a três – explicou Remus._

_ - Não tem nem um pouco de lógica o que você diz – disse Sirius – e se eu e a Elizabeth formássemos um casal, mas sem você?_

_ - Meu plano era vocês dois se beijarem e depois me beijarem e enxergarem que dar pra ser assim._

_ - Certo deixa eu ver se entendi – começou Sirius – Primeiro eu tinha que beijar a Elizabeth assim._

_ Sirius manteve um dos braços presos na cintura de Remus e com o outro braço puxou a Elizabeth para mais perto e a beijou. Remus estava bem perto do beijo conseguiu ver cada detalhe, não foi um beijo agressivo, era delicado, gentil. Foi com delicadeza que Sirius avançou com beijo e que Elizabeth prontamente correspondeu. E da mesma forma que começou terminou. Sirius distanciou o rosto do dela e olhou para o melhor amigo._

_ - E agora eu te beijo certo? – disse Sirius sorrindo._

_ E exatamente como tinha feito com Elizabeth, Sirius se aproximou de Remus e o beijou. Começou encostando os lábios levemente nos de Remus e com uma incrível delicadeza abriu espaço com a língua na boca dele. Remus tentou corresponder, mas graças a bebedeira seu tempo de resposta estava lento de mais. Sentiu o braço de Sirius o apertar com mais força. E cedo de mais para Remus o beijo acabara._

_ - Sua vez Elizabeth – disse Sirius ainda bem próximo de Remus._

_ Remus a viu pensar se deveria beijá-lo ou não. Não demorou muito ela também se aproximou dele e o beijou um beijo praticamente igual ao de Sirius. Mas mais curto do que o do Maroto de cabelo preto. Rapidamente ela se separou dele._

_ - Então e agora Aluado? – disse Sirius quando Elizabeth se distanciou._

_ - Vivemos felizes para sempre. Nunca pensei no depois já achava as chances disso acontecer impossíveis – e com um suspiro acrescentou – Isso é um sonho, certo?_

_ - Você está num coma alcoólico – disse Elizabeth – Vamos sair dessa água gelada o vamos acabar os três doentes._

_ Antes mesmo de acabar o que estava falando Elizabeth saiu do chuveiro e pegou uma toalha. Começou secando o cabelo. Remus reparou em como a blusa dela estava transparente ele olhou para o amigo e viu que ele estava olhando a mesma coisa que ele. _

_ - Você consegue se secar sozinho? – perguntou Sirius passando a toalha para ele – Depois veste isso – e entregou um roupão para Remus e foi falar com a garota – Toma, não fica com essa blusa não._

_ - Digo o mesmo pra você – disse Elizabeth sorrindo._

_ Ela tirou a camisa antes de pegar o roupão da mão de Sirius, Elizabeth parou diante dele só de soutien, bege de renda. Sirius já havia estado com outras garotas mas nenhuma delas nunca tinham feito algo tão simplesmente sexy. Algo entre abrir cada botão da blusa, ou tirá-la com total descaso ou talvez fosse só o soutien da cor exata da pele dela que a dava a ilusa dela estar nua que o deixaram extremamente excitado. Ela vestiu o roupão e só então tirou a calça._

_ - Obrigada – disse Elizabeth sorrindo e indicando Remus com a cabeça acrescentou – Acho que vamos passar a noite aqui. O Remus dormiu. _

_ - É melhor. Eu o levo pra cama._

_ Sirius carregou Remus sem nenhuma dificuldade para a cama. Enquanto ele o carregava Elizabeth puxou as cobertas para ele. Sirius o colocou bem no meio e Elizabeth o cobriu._

_ - Eu vou secar as minhas roupas, detesto dormir de roupão – disse Elizabeth – Me deixa só pegar elas e o banheiro é todo seu._

_ - Tranqüilo, pode usar o banheiro em paz eu me seco aqui mesmo. Você precisa de mais privacidade do que eu. – e vendo que ela não tinha entendido explicou – Única mulher, eu e o Remus passamos seis anos trocando de roupa um na frente do outro._

_ - Obrigada. – e dizendo isso ela fechou a porta do banheiro._

_ Sirius secou suas roupas com magia, tirou a calça e camisa, mas só guardou a calça deixou a camisa preta de algodão separada. Ficou sentado na poltrona só de cueca por um bom tempo estava quase dormindo quando, finalmente Elizabeth saiu do banheiro, completamente vestida. _

_ - Sua roupa não é confortável para dormir – disse estendendo a camisa preta para ele – Achei que poderia querer._

_ - Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão gentil Sirius – disse ela sorrindo e pegando a camisa._

_ Sirius imaginou que ela ia se trancar por mais algum tempo no banheiro, mas indo exatamente contra ao que o garoto esperava ela se despiu diante dele. Ele tentou não encará-la como um pré-adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele. Mas era incrivelmente difícil não ficar olhando. Ela abriu cada botão da camisa de Sirius antes de vesti-la e apenas abotoou os quatro botões do meio._

_ - Obrigada pela camisa – disse Elizabeth sorrindo – vamos os três dividir a cama?_

_ - É esse o plano._

Remus não conseguiu acreditar, tudo aquilo tinha acontecido aquela noite, ele tinha beijado Sirius e tinha correspondido porcamente. Cogitou fugir e se esconder dos dois por um longo período mas não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a sua roupa.

- Bom dia Remus – disse Elizabeth sentada na cama o encarando.


End file.
